Good Boys Like It Rough
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: non-magic AU. Remus J. Lupin is a seventeen-year-old gay highschooler with a problem. Sirius Black is a twenty three year old straight tattoo artist with a BA girlfriend. What happens when they fall in love? M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! So if you're not 18, please read something else.
1. Good Boy

**(Hello. I have decided to write a non-magic AU SB/RL fic. So here it is.**

**Remus J. Lupin is a seventeen-year-old highschooler with a problem (won't tell you what it is quite yet) and Sirius Black is a twenty three year old tattoo artist with a badass girlfriend. I've always liked the idea of a slutty Remus Lupin, but I've never really been able to write him like that in my non- AU fics. So I'm doing it now. Ought to be interesting.**

**Warning: 'M' FOR A **_**REASON**_** PEOPLE! That means 'X' rated boy on boy sex scenes! NC-17 Man Love! This will have bondage, underage sex, threesomes, double penetration, submission/domination, oral, anal, gagging, abuse, rape, violence, under and overage drinking/drug use. Not all at once of course, but these things probably will happen throughout the story. You have been warned, and I'm not repeating myself again. So there.**

**I own no one recognizable.**

**Oh, by the way, this is a new username. My old one was 'floweringarlic' I felt like changing something and my parents won't let me cut my hair.**

**Enjoy!)**

Remus Lupin was a good boy. The kind that held doors open for wrinkled little old ladies and went to dances with fat girls. Teachers liked him. Ugly chicks adored him. He was seventeen, reasonably attractive and a very nice boy.

Or was he?

At the moment Remus was laying on his back with his hands tied above his head and his legs wrapped around some blonde guys waist while he was pounded into. Remus moaned as the guy above him (what was his name? McCoy?) Smacked his face. "Ohhh, yesss...!"

"You like that, don't you?" McCoy grinned lecherously down at Remus. "You like it when I hurt you, don't you little whore?"

"Yes… yes! I love it so _fucking much_!" Remus panted, and screamed as McCoy's cock hit a spot inside of him that made him see stars.

"What do you want? Tell me what you fucking want, you nasty slut."

"C-choke me…." Remus moaned. "I want to feel your hands around my throat."

McCoy happily obliged, wrapping his clammy hands around Remus' neck until he couldn't breath. His lungs hurt, and his tongue was swollen, but he was so fucking hard that he couldn't care less.

Suddenly the sound of a cell phone ringing filled Remus' small bedroom. McCoy reached over to Remus' bedside table and picked up his phone. After checking the caller ID he answered it.

"Hey, Sev." McCoy panted, continuing to violently thrust into Remus. "Nah, I'm not doing anything important…. I'm with Remus Lupin… yeah, him." McCoy smirked down at Remus. "Say hello to Severus, Bitch." He held the cell phone to Remus' ear.

"H-hello Sev-Sev- Oh, God! Fuck me harder!"

The voice on the phone laughed cruelly. "Well hello to you too, _Lupin_." Remus could hear the smirk in McCoy's friend's voice. "How are you doing?"

"I-I-Oh, _fuck yes_! I'm f-f-fiiiinne." Remus clenched his teeth. McCoy was doing something truly wonderful with his fingers around the rim of Remus' abused asshole.

"I'm sure you're more then just 'fine', you filthy little whore." McCoy chuckled darkly.

Remus said nothing. He knew what was expected of him. He loved the sexual abuse and the degrading words. He needed the humiliation and his Partner of the Day's vicious whims. Most of all, he loved the pain.

He loved how _sexy_ it was when his bum was spanked as red as ripe strawberries, and puffy red lines from a belt scattered themselves across his back and bottom. He loved it when he was nearly choked and suffocated by an erect penis. What Remus loved most of all was when a nice big cock was shoved up his eager ass with hardly any preparation. He loved the lovely burning sensations. It was all so wonderful.

"What?" McCoy stopped thrusting and stared at his phone. "Are you _serious_?" He pulled himself out of Remus rapidly, causing Remus to groan loudly.

"Shut _up_, Lupin." Remus' cheek stung, and the sound of a slap filled the room. "I have to be at my girlfriend Narcissa's house in half an hour." McCoy looked sadly at his own still hard dick. "Alright. Open your mouth. Quickly, Lupin. I don't have all day!"

Remus obeyed, and nearly writhed in pleasure as the hot penis invaded his mouth and fucked his throat.

Only a few seconds later, hot cum was shooting itself down Remus' throat. Remus eagerly swallowed the bitter liquid, and watched McCoy as he untied his wrists and pulled his expensive looking clothes on. McCoy completely ignored the still naked boy on the bed and the boy's still hard dick.

"See you at school, Lupin." McCoy left the bedroom without looking back.

"Bye…" Remus said quietly and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He climbed into the shower and closed the curtains. Standing under the hot spray of the shower, Remus gently relieved his erection as he imagined a faceless man who could love him.

The next morning, Remus woke up, put on his 'good boy' clothes, and went downstairs to the kitchen, where he greeted his mother and grandmother.

"Good morning." He kissed each woman on her cheek. "Where's Dad?"

"He left early for work. Remus, did you have a friend over yesterday? Mrs. Norris from next door says that she saw a boy she didn't recognize go into our house yesterday." Silvia Lupin took a bite of fried egg on toast.

Remus cursed silently to himself. _'Stupid nosey neighbors'._ "Yeah, I had a friend over for homework. I hope it was okay."

"It's fine dear. I was just curious." Silvia Lupin smiled indulgently at her son. He was such a good boy.

"Such a darling Lad." Grandma Lupin sighed happily and patted Remus' hand.

Later that day, at lunch, Remus sat with his three friends Nymphadora Tonks (known by her surname only), and Peter Pettigrew.

"Remus did you read your English assignment?" Tonks leaned toward Remus, 'accidentally' brushing his arm with her chest. Remus shifted away.

"Yeah, I read it."

"Well, I didn't really understand it." Tonks blushed, and her cheeks clashed horribly with her hot pink hair. "And I was wondering if… um… maybe we could go over it after school?"

Remus grimaced and shook his head. "Sorry, can't. I'm busy."

Tonks sighed. "It's okay…"

"Butt Remus was no longer listening to his friend. McCoy was walking across the cafeteria. Remus licked his lips. Just remembering what McCoy had one to him the night before made him horny as Hell.

McCoy turned around and caught Remus' eye, smirking. He winked and the heat from that small gesture was like a lightning bolt right between Remus' legs.

"Why is Malfoy staring at you like that?" Tonks glared at the blonde. "Like he wants to crawl inside you and gobble you up or something."

Remus refrained from saying that Malfoy (_Malfoy_ not McCoy) had already done that and much, _much_ more.

As Remus watched, Malfoy whispered something into the ear of a sallow faced boy with greasy hair, black eyes, and a rather prominent nose. He laughed and nodded. Malfoy beckoned Remus over with his finger.

"What does that creep want?" Peter glared Malfoy and his friend. "I'll go see." Remus said, before Peter could say anything loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

As Remus walked across the cafeteria, he could feel the stares on his back. Why on earth was such a sweet nice boy going to the bad side of the cafeteria? The side where the stoners, punks, and misfits hung out. Why on earth would Remus Lupin go there?

"Lupin." Malfoy smirked and nodded at Remus. "How are you today?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Oooh, _someone_ seems to be in a bit of a hurry today." The greasy haired boy leered at Remus. "Whatsa matter, Lupin? Too much of a good boy to be seen with the likes of us?"

"Meet my friend Severus Snape." Malfoy smirked at Lupin. "You spoke to him on the phone yesterday. Remember?"

"Remus did remember he shivered with ill disguised arousal. Malfoy and Snape did not miss it. "Yes, I remember."

"Good." Malfoy smiled unpleasantly at Remus. Because tonight, I want him to join us."

**Sooooo, whatcha think? Should I continue? Can I get five reviews saying I should? Please?**


	2. Found out

**I'd just like to say, before I start the next chapter thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter is for **DracoHermioneForever** because they were the first reviewer. I shall do this for all the chapters. First reviewers get the chapter dedicated to them. **

**In this chapter Remus' parents find out about his… er… **_**hobbies**_**, and they are not. Happy. At. All. **

**ENJOY!**

Remus was dead. He was sure of it. There was no way that he could feel like this and still be alive. The only problem was the Remus couldn't tell if he was in Heaven or in Hell. He seriously doubted that a gay threesome would ever be permitted in Heaven, but nothing that felt this wonderful could possibly be considered worthy of Eternal Damnation.

Remus was quite literally howling. A hard cock was constantly jabbing his prostate and his dick was rubbing against Malfoy's stomach while Snape was practically lying on his back. Remus had never had so much inside of him at once before. It was like losing his virginity all over again. Remus didn't know if he could ever go back to just _one_ cock now. Two was just so much more pleasurable, even though he doubted that he would be walking without limping any time soon.

Snape and Malfoy were hissing naughty and dirty things in his ear, as they sandwiched his body between theirs and pounded into him. Remus felt his eyes roll back as his body writhed with pleasure and the perfect amount of pain. His brain was so clouded with lust that he couldn't remember his name. Hell, he couldn't even think! Remus was sure that his brain had melted and was dripping out his penis.

Malfoy gave Remus' prostate a particularly hard and accurate jab. And whatever mind power Remus had left was lost. Lust filled babbles and curses fell from Remus' lips. His wanton yowls drowned out the sound of footsteps on the stairs and the creak of the opening door. It wasn't until he heard his mother's and father's shocked shouts that he broke out of the desire filled mist that fogged his mind.

The next few moments were like an out of body experience. He barley felt it when Malfoy and Snape tore out of him, leaving Remus feeling cold and empty on his bed. He barley felt it when his father yanked him onto the ground and thrust a robe at him. He barley felt it when Snape stepped on his fingers in his hurry to get out of the house nor did he hear the crunching sound they made. Remus was completely numb, until Silvia Lupin helped him to his feet, looked him with betrayal in her eyes, and slapped her only child across his face with all the strength she could muster, then she left ignoring his quiet sobs and the smell of teenage boys mixed with sin.

John looked down at Remus. He had fallen when Silvia had slapped him. "Remus, we need to talk. Not now," John said hurriedly when Remus opened his mouth to speak. "After you get dressed." He turned to leave when he felt a small touch on the back of his leg.

"D-do you hate me…?" Remus was still on the ground, kneeling, and staring up at John with wide pleading and teary eyes.

John looked down at his son. Then he sighed. "Hurry, and get dressed."

He hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where Silvia was sitting at the table with a tall glass of brandy in her hand. John sat down next to his wife, and put his arm around her while they waited for Remus.

When Remus came into the kitchen his presence was met with cold silence. He sat at the empty place at the table, wincing slightly as his bottom touched the hard wood. Across from him, his parents glared at him. Remus lowered his head. He couldn't face them. Remus could feel their betrayed stares on him like a million red ant bites. He risked glancing up from his lap and was met with a glare of pure anger and revolution.

"How _could_ you?" Silvia whispered, too livid to speak any louder.

"I-"

"You've completely betrayed our trust." Silvia growled. "You've proved yourself to be nothing but a nasty little whore."

Remus flinched.

"Silvia, Sweetie, calm down." John said calmly, though his eyes were dull and shocked. "Maybe… maybe it wasn't exactly… consensual."

"Tell me it wasn't." Silvia demanded. "Tell me it was forced."

"M-Mum… I-"

"LIE TO ME REMUS!"

Remus jumped at his mother's sudden outburst. "I- I can't…" He looked down at the table, ashamed. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Mum-"

"No." Silvia glared at Remus. "I'm not your mother. You are NOT my _son_."

Remus gasped.

"Silvia, you can't mean that." John looked at his wife, looking just as shocked as the boy across the table. "I know what Remus did was… _wrong_, but he's still our son."

Silvia Lupin shook her head. "No, he's _not_ John. He may still be _your_ son, but he's not _mine_. How could I ever deserve a son like Re-_Him_?" She couldn't even say Remus' name.

"P-please… Mummy, don't-"

"Get out." Silvia interrupted her son- no. That _boy_. "Just… get out."

Tears started to run down Remus' cheeks. "Mu-Mummy, _please_. I'm sorry! So, so sorry… don't make me leave!" Remus begged, sobbing. His hands were stretched toward his mother. "Mummy, I'll never do it again! Ever… I swear! I- I'll become a monk! Just don't make me le-"

"GET OUT!" Silvia slammed her hand down on the kitchen table. "I can't even _look_ at you, let alone _live_ with you! You make me sick! You are _not_ my son! You never _will_ be my son! And you never _have _been my son! I am _ashamed_ to call you family, you… you… you _slut_!" Silvia glared at Remus. "Now get out of my home. This is a nice middle class house, not a brothel."

Remus wiped his eyes and looked to his father. John Lupin sighed and wiped his glasses with the hem of his shirt. "Maybe it would be better if you stayed with a friend for a couple of days. Just a few days… or weeks."

"D-Dad… Papa?" Remus asked his father desperately, pleading with his eyes as well as his words. His father was the only one who stood between Remus and living on the streets. If his father wanted him out as well as his mother…

"In all honesty Remus, I can barley stand to look at you right now."

Remus stared at his parents for the eternity of a second, and then he shakily got to his feet and stumbled to his bedroom. It was exactly how he had left it. His normally neat floor was littered with various articles of clothing and his bed sheets were crumpled and stiff with dried sweat and sperm.

Remus knelt on the floor and pulled his suitcase from underneath his bed. Opening it he was grateful that he had forgotten to unpack after the last family vacation. Remus left the clothes folded in the suitcase, only exchanging the underwear and socks for fresher pairs before closing the lid and zipping it back up. Standing up, Remus opened his wallet to see how much money was inside. There wasn't much. Only enough for a cheap motel and a meal or two.

Remus briefly considered staying with Tonks or Peter, there was no doubt they'd welcome him into their homes with open arms, but then he would have to explain why he had been kicked out, and Remus was certain that neither Malfoy nor Snape would be very pleased to find him on their doorsteps. He started to creep back downstairs with his suitcase and found his parents waiting by the front door.

Silvia narrowed her eyes when she saw Remus. "Where are you going to stay?"

Remus shrugged and looked down at his feet. "I… I don't know… I don't have much money, so-"

"I certainly hope that you're not expecting _us_ to lend you any money." Silvia snapped.

"With shaking hands Remus pulled out his wallet and stretched his hands towards his parents, showing them its contents. "This is all I have…"

"That is not our problem, Remus." John sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them they mirrored the same emotion as his wife's. "Besides, coming up with money should be quite easy for someone like you." Johns voice was cold.

Remus flinched, and felt his eyes pricking with shameful tears. "C-can I at least stay to say goodbye to Grandma?"

"I'd doubt that she'd want to speak to someone as filthy and tainted as you." Silvia hissed. John laid a hand on her shoulder at looked at Remus.

"No. I think it would be best if you left now."

Refusing to let his tears fall, Remus nodded and left his house, only letting his tears fall when he heard the slamming of a door and the click of a lock behind him.

**That's it for chapter two! Didja like it? I did. May I please get ten more reviews? Please and thank you!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Guardian Angel

**Hi! Welcome to chapter three of Good Boys Like It Rough, which is brought to you by the number 6 and the letter D for Disowned! This chapter is dedicated to **DracoHermioneForever **for being the first reviewer (again), even though I really do appreciate all of your supporting words. **

**Before reading on, I'd just like to let you all know that this chapter may be really short. If it is, I apologize. In fact I apologize for ALL of my short chapters. I do seem to have a lot of those, don't I? **

**ANYWHO in this chapter Remus makes a friend! (No, it's not Sirius…)**

**ON WITH THE READING!**

Remus John Lupin was _not_ having a good day. His parents had kicked him out, he had nowhere to go, he was lost in a not so friendly looking neighborhood, he barley had any money, and now it was raining. Hard. He scuttled down the street searching for someplace warm. Remus found a small, slightly cramped, café called the Three Broomsticks and went inside. He was met with the tantalizing scent of strong hot coffee and freshly made pastries. He felt his stomach gurgle with hunger but unfortunately he couldn't buy anything if he wished to eat the next day.

Remus found a seat in a corner that was close to a noisy radiator and shivered. It was only the beginning of October but he felt as if it was the end of December. Remus wished he had brought a warmer coat with him.

Remus pretended to read the cafe's menu, though he wasn't planning on buying anything. He had decided to wait in the cafe until it closed or he was kicked out. He wasn't about to willingly give up his warm seat.

Remus took out a notebook that he carried around constantly. It was filled with short stories and poems that he planned on publishing someday. He bitterly thought that he now fit the quota for the stereotypical 'starving' writer. Homeless, gay, no family... The next thing you knew, Remus would be writing a very long novel on his experiences of living on the streets, and it wouldn't be published until he was either in his deathbed, or already dead.

"Hey, Kid!"

Remus jumped and tore himself away from his morbid thoughts. Looking up he found himself staring at the rather large bosom of an extremely curvy woman. Remus looked away from the woman's eye-popping cleavage and met her kind, disturbingly motherly, face.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked in concern. "I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes."

"Sorry." Remus flushed. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit." The woman scoffed, as she sat across from Remus. "You've been sitting here for over an hour, and haven't tried to order once." The woman looked Remus up and down. "What's the matter? Boy problems?"

Remus blinked. "How could you tell-"

"That you're gay?" Remus nodded and the woman laughed. "Honey, you're fruitier then a berry cobbler. I can tell about these things you know. I mean just look at you! Your figure is much too girlish for you to be straight. No offense meant of course."

"None taken." Remus decided he liked the woman and smiled shyly at her, she grinned back.

"Name's Rosemerta. I own this place."

"I'm Remus."

They shook hands and Remus noticed a small tattoo on the back of her hand. It was a quote.

'_The more you complain, the longer God lets you live.'_

Remus laughed quietly. Rosemerta looked at him curiously, and Remus gestured to her hand. "That tattoo's really cool."

Rosemerta smiled. "Thanks, a friend did it for me. He's _amazing_. So, Remus. What brings you here in this weather?" she gestured to the rain fogged windows.

"Remus flushed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I… my parents… they kicked me out."

Rosemerta raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Do they not like the fact that you prefer boys and not girls?"

Remus flushed and opened his mouth. He found himself spilling out everything to Rosemerta. What his parents had said, and seen… what he did for the boys who were willing to fuck him… how he had lied… everything. Rosemerta stayed silent throughout Remus' whole story. As soon as he finished, Rosemerta sighed and clasped her hands on the table in front of her chest.

"Well, Kid… it seems as if you've gotten yourself into a pickle."

Remus shrugged. "I guess that you could say that."

"Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" Rosemerta asked abruptly.

Remus blinked and looked at Rosemerta in surprise.

"It's just that you mentioned that you had nowhere to go, and letting you sleep on the streets in this neighborhood would just be plain cruel. Especially in this whether. And I have a fold out couch in my living room and a bunch of old clothes that my brother left in my closet when he went to Italy with his new wife, so you can stay at my place until you parents calm down a bit."

When Remus was little, his grandmother used to tell him that each child had a protector that would help them in their times of need. Remus used to think that it was just a story, but it was at that moment that Remus was convinced that his grandmother had told the truth and Rosemerta was his personal savior. His guardian angel.

**So this chapter was waaay shorter then I thought it would be, (not even a thousand words!) but at least Remus won't be sleeping on the streets when it's raining out! That's good, right?**


	4. Of Showers, Demon Cats, and Proposals

**Sorry this took so long. I had the Swine Flu! Never mind, I lied… It was just the regular flu. Pity me anyways. **

**Anyhow… In the last chapter Remus met Rosemerta, so now he has a place to stay, so that's good. In this chapter you get to meet Sirius Black, the tattoo artist and his badass girlfriend! You'll FLIP when you see who I made Sirius date. Unfortunately, Sirius doesn't meet Remus yet. The last two chapters were very depressing and angsty, so hopefully this one has a little less depression and me being mean to Remus. That's all for now! Toodles! **

**P.S. This chapter is for **DracoHermioneForever.** Every one, please give her a round of applause! She deserves it, for she is a Super Reviewer!**

Remus looked around the small, almost squashed, kitchen. "I like it. It's nice and cozy."

Rosemerta laughed. "If by 'cozy' you mean 'cramped'." She threw her wet rain jacket onto a small, slightly slanted, wooden table. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

Remus followed Rosemerta out of the kitchen and found himself in a somewhat bigger living room that had nothing but a deep red leather couch, a television, and a Persian rug that was hung on the blue wall behind the television.

"Do you mind sleeping on the couch? Just for tonight. I _just_ now realized that Brody's old room is filled with boxes." Rosemerta rolled her eyes at her absentmindedness.

"I'm fine anywhere." Remus mumbled. He was grateful that he had a place to stay that was out of the streets. It didn't matter _where_ he slept as long as it was indoors. Besides, the couch looked extremely comfortable.

"Okay, good. Um… put your stuff down, and I'll show you where the shower is." Rosemerta walked down the hall and opened the door to a positively claustrophobic bathroom. "The toilet flush gets stuck sometimes, so you may have to open the lid and hold the floater down."

Remus nodded. "Okay."

"I'll just leave some sleeping clothes on the floor outside the door, alright?"

"That will be great. Thanks."

Rosemerta gave him one last smile and shut the bathroom door, leaving Remus alone. He quickly stripped off his rain damp clothes, and stepped underneath the icy spray of shower water. Closing his eyes, Remus waited for the water to warm up, and when it did he heaved a sigh of relief. Hot showers had the habit of washing away troubles and worries, and this one was no exception.

Remus closed his eyes, and let the water cascade down his back and chest. It soothed him in a way that no words could. He felt the days traumas and troubles swirl away down the shower drain as if they were nothing. The steaming water soothed the dull soreness in his backside. Remus stood underneath the hot spray until Rosemerta knocked on the door and asked him if he was drowning.

"I'm fine." Remus called. He turned off the water and shivered as the cold air touched his wet skin. Remus cracked open the bathroom door and brought the towel and clothes that Rosemerta had left inside, before closing the door again and getting dressed.

Stepping out of the bathroom in a raggedy old tee shirt and a pair of oversized sweatpants, Remus made his way to the living room, where he was pleased to see that Rosemerta was making a comfortable looking makeshift bed on the couch.

Rosemerta looked up and grinned at Remus. "Did you have a good shower?" Remus nodded. "Well good." She stepped back and observed her handy work. "There. That should do it."

"Thank you." Remus flushed. Rosemerta was really too kind. Looking at his 'bed' Remus noticed something slightly off. "Where's my suitcase?"

"Oh!" Rosemerta looked surprised, and a little sheepish. "Well, your suitcase was absolutely _soaked_ from the rain, and so was everything in it. I put your clothes in the dryer. I hope you don't mind."

"No! No… That 's really very kind of you." Remus looked embarrassed. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"It was no problem." Rosemerta shrugged and yawned. "Well, I need my beauty sleep. Holler if you need anything, yeah?"

"Alright." Remus smiled shyly at Rosemerta. "Thanks, again."

"Again, it's no problem." Rosemerta reached over and wrapped Remus in a tight, hug. Remus squeezed back. He really needed this, this physical comfort.

Rosemerta was extremely tall for a woman. At least six one. Remus, being only five nine, felt extremely small. He felt as if he were being embraced by a favorite Aunt, or an older sister. His own mother, who was tiny and bird like, had never held him like this. And John Lupin didn't exactly believe that two men should show physical affection. Even a simple hug was considered 'odd' in Remus' father's book.

Remus felt himself break at the thought of his parents, and hot tears escaped his eyes. Rosemerta sat down on the couch, and cradled Remus against herself, and soothed him and stroked his hair as Remus sobbed against her chest. She didn't say anything. She just held Remus until the sobs died down and was replaced by soft sniffles and heavy breathing. Remus had fallen asleep.

Rosemerta gently laid Remus down on the couch, tugged a blanket over his sleeping body, and tip-toed out of the living room, making sure to turn off the light behind her.

_**(Somewhere about a fifteen minutes car ride away from Rosemerta's flat.)**_

Sirius Orion Black hated cats. Especially Nagini. Nagini was a small grey tomcat with creepy reddish eyes. He was convinced that it was the Devil in disguise. Why his girlfriend loved Nagini so much, he could not possibly fathom in he slightest.

At the current moment, Sirius was looking for his second favorite leather jacket, because _someone_ had let their _Demon Cat_ piss all over his very favorite one.

"BELLA!"

"What?" Sirius' girlfriend, Bellatrix Lestrange, shouted from the direction of the bathroom.

"Where's my leather jacket?" Sirius almost literally tore up the bedroom, looking for his beloved jacket.

"_What_?"

"_Where _is my _leather jacket_?"

Bellatrix came stalking into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a skimpy leather mini-dress and ridiculously high stilettos. "_Why_ do you _need_ to know?"

"I _need _it!"

A look of dawning comprehension crossed over Bellatrix's face, and she started to shake her head slowly. "Uh-huh. No way. You're _not_ about to go out with James Potter right now. We've been planning this dinner for two months!" It was their five-year anniversary, and Sirius had been planning on proposing that night _but_ James Potter, Sirius' best friend, had to go and ruin _everything_.

"My _dignity_ is in danger!" How could Bellatrix not comprehend the severity of this situation? If Sirius didn't go to prove his manhood once and for all, then he would forever be disgraced as an Eternal Weenie. And Sirius Black was _not_ in _any_ circumstance, a 'Weenie'.

"My _evenings _in danger!" Bellatrix shouted at Sirius' back as though that solved everything.

Sirius spun on Bellatrix. "YOU TELL ME WHERE MY JACKET IS, WOMAN! _We are talking about the Greater Good_!"

Bellatrix's mouth fell open in shock as Sirius loomed over her. She recovered much too quickly for Sirius' tastes. "'Greater Good'? Sirius, _I_ am your _Girlfriend._ _I_ am the Greatest '_Good'_ you are ever gonna get."

A half an hour later Sirius was sitting in a disgustingly fancy restaurant, wearing a dress shirt, a tie, and no leather jacket, being waited upon by a snotty, snooty, waiter that was wearing way too much hair gel. The waiter was rattling off the list of specials, and not one of them sounded the least bit appetizing in Sirius' opinion.

"That last one sounded interesting, didn't it Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll get that."

The waiter nodded, jotted down their orders on the note pad that he kept in his pocket and left.

When the waiter was gone, Bellatrix looked at Sirius, smiling joyfully. "Thank you so much for taking me out to dinner, Sirius. I've been wanting to go here for _ages_. Rita Skeeter said in her review that this was the _it_ restaurant. She gave this place five stars, you know. Just wait till my younger sister Narcissa finds out we went here for dinner, Sirius! Oooh, she'll be _so_ jealous! She's been trying to get a reservation here for her and her boyfriend Lucius since forever, but it's nearly impossible! I heard that all sorts of celebrities come here _all _the time! Like the Weird Sisters and Celina Warbeck. Oh. My. God. What if we see Gilderoy Lockhart! What if we get to talk to him! He was just in that movie 'Wandering with Werewolves', and he was so good, I don't know what that Minerva McGonagall woman was thinking when she said on The Prophet that it was the worst movie of the decade, I mean I loved it when…. "

Sirius zoned out. He was, after five years, a complete master of drowning Bellatrix out. All he had to do was nod, and look interested. Sirius doubted that Bellatrix even cared whether he was paying attention or not, just as long as she got to hear her own voice, Bellatrix was happy.

'_Do I __really_ _want to spend the rest of my life with her?_' Sirius found himself thinking as Bellatrix continued babbling on about various celebrities. Sirius studied Bellatrix as the latter chattered on and on. Well it was true that Bellatrix was extremely high maintenance, had expensive taste, and in truth, was a bit of a gossip whore.

But she was beautiful. God was she beautiful. Bellatrix's hair was the color of dark chocolate and it reached her mid back and was all tangled and wild like some sort of untamed Goddess'. Her lips were full and red, as if she had just been ravished. Her skin was pale and creamy, and had never known a single blemish. It was like touching some exotic silk. Her body was lithe; model thin, with all the right curves in all the right places, and her clothes clung to those curves in all the right ways. Underneath those clothes were a whole new world. Her light brown nipples were pierced with gold rings shaped like snakes and there was a dark green gemstone in her belly button. Bellatrix's back was like a map. Rich, vivid colors stretched themselves along her back. Grass greens, blood reds, ocean blues… all the colors of the rainbow lived on Bellatrix's back, woven in intricate designs, and Sirius had done them all himself. Bellatrix's eyes were her most beautiful feature. They were grey, like Sirius', but instead of his light laughing eyes, hers were dark and the kind of dangerous that came with dark clubs, and stolen kisses. Bellatrix was gorgeous. And she knew it.

"_Sirius_!"

Sirius started slightly as Bellatrix's voice cut through his thoughts. "What?"

"I asked you what you thought of my dress." Bellatrix snapped angrily. "I swear, Sirius. You have the attention span of a two year old."

Sirius scowled and looked at the dress. It was tiny and tight and made up of nothing but leather and silver zippers. "It's nice. Why?"

Bellatrix sighed. "I _just_ told you that there was a dress just like this one in that new movie. You know, the one directed by Tom Riddle."

"Oh." Sirius turned disinterestedly from his girlfriend. "When's the food coming? I'm starving."

'How should I know?" Bellatrix snapped.

The two lovers sat in a tense silence until the food arrived.

"What the _Hell_ is this?" Sirius made a disgusted face at his plate. Were those _snails_?

"Escargot."

"_What_?"

"They're _snails_, alright Sirius?"

"_Snails?_" Sirius blinked and stared down at his plate in horror. "Why would I want to eat _snails_?"

"I don't know. You ordered them." Bellatrix shrugged and took a bite of her shrimp.

Sirius scowled at Bellatrix's plate. "I only ordered it because you said it was good."

"I said that it was _interesting_." Bellatrix corrected. "If they bother you so much, I'll share my meal with you. I couldn't possibly eat this much by myself."

Sirius shook his head. "No, you eat. I'll just order some soup or something, and eat at home."

A half a plate of shrimp scampi and a bowl of French onion soup later, Sirius and Bellatrix were ready for desert.

Sirius had his hand in his pocket and was fingering the small emerald green velvet case that was hidden inside it. Sirius wasn't nervous. Not at all. No one ever said no to Sirius Black, and Bellatrix herself had been hinting at marriage for the longest time now. It as just that Sirius wanted the proposal to be perfect. Even if the marriage itself fell to shit, then at least they could both be able to say that the proposal and the actual wedding ceremony were absolutely perfect.

"I need to go to the Powder Room." Bellatrix said, patting her lips with her napkin. "If the waiter comes when I'm gone, I want the crème brulee."

Sirius nodded, and watched Bellatrix as she walked away. As soon as he was sure that Bellatrix couldn't see him, Sirius walked around and put the velvet box on Bellatrix's chair, before sitting in his own and waiting for her to come back from the Ladies Room.

When Bellatrix came back, she accidentally sat on the velvet case. She winced and reached underneath her. "What the hell is- OH MY GOD!" Bellatrix gawked at the case. "Sirius, is this what I think it is?"

Sirius smirked. "Well, why don't you open it and find out?"

For once, Bellatrix obeyed Sirius without questioning him, and gaped at the ring. While she was busy staring, Sirius quickly knelt down next to her, and grasped Bellatrix's hand between both of his.

"Bellatrix Druella Walburga Lestrange. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. You are far more lovely then any other person. I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Bellatrix preened underneath Sirius' praises to her beauty. She looked down at her kneeling lover and then at the ring. Sirius was just as beautiful and attractive as she was, and the ring itself was gorgeous and looked ridiculously expensive. Bellatrix smiled, nodded and slid the ring onto her ring finger, before leaning over and kissing Sirius softly on the mouth.

**Okay, that's the end of THIS chapter. In the next one I plan to have Remus and Sirius actually MEET. So that should be fun. Maybe a sexy little anonymous snog fest between the two…. yummy. **

**If anyone's seen the movie '**_**The Lost Boys'**_**, I imagine Sirius to look a lot like Dwayne, Billy Wirths character, but taller, sexier, (Not likely! He was voted one of the Top 10 sexiest vampires of all time! Or, well he WAS. I don't know about now. He's probably still in the Top 15…) and with more tattoos and piercings. ON WITH THE REVIEWS! Please…**


	5. Black Ink Tattoos

**(Hi! Welcome to chapter five! Those who want Sirius and Remus to meet you're in luck! In this chapter Remus wants a tattoo, and so he goes Rosemerta's friend's shop. You know, the friend that I mentioned in chapter three. This one is dedicated to **nartyteek **for being the first reviewer. Sorry **DracoHermioneForever!** Too slow this time… **

**I got many, many long and um… **_**strong**_** reviews for the last chapter. Don't get me wrong; they were strong in a very good way. I loved them so much, that I am going to tell you to read them all right now. So go do it.**

**As a side note, I'd like to state in my own defense, that the only reason that I put Sirius with Bellatrix was that I didn't want to make an OC. I despise OC's, and so I avoid them when I can, thus the pairing of Bellatrix with Sirius. ENJOY!)**

Remus awoke to the sound and smell of sizzling bacon, and popping eggs. He stretched luxuriously, arching his back like a cat. Yawning, Remus sat up and scratched his bum. He looked around and wondered where he was before the events of yesterday came rushing back. "Rosemerta?"

"Oh, you're up." Rosemerta came out of the kitchen smiling, and holding a steaming mug. "Hot chocolate?" She offered the mug to Remus, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks." After taking a few tentative sips of the hot liquid, Remus looked at Rosemerta who had sat down next to him. "What are we going to do today?"

"Hmm…" Rosemerta frowned slightly. "Well, I have to go to the café… I suppose you could stay here if you want. Or perhaps you'd rather come to the café with me?"

"I'd like to come to the café with you, if you don't mind." Remus took another sip of his hot chocolate and nearly scalded his mouth.

"Careful, it's hot." Rosemerta grinned at Remus who rolled his eyes. "It's Saturday, so we can go in later. Do you want any breakfast?"

Remus nodded and followed Rosemerta into the kitchen where he was greeted by a plate of breakfast potatoes, bacon, toast, and omelet. His eyes widened. "Is this all for me?"

"Yup." Rosemerta said cheerfully. "I try to eat a big breakfast so that I don't take anything from the café."

"Alright then." Remus sat at one end of the table while Rosemerta sat at the other and started to divide the meal that was on the plate by half. Remus looked up at Rosemerta curiously, and she shrugged.

"It's obvious that you're not going to finish that whole thing by yourself."

Remus saw her reason, and started to chow down on his portion of the omelet. It was very good.

About an hour later, Remus was sitting in the café with his notebook. He was rather bored. Rosemerta had refused any help behind the counter, and insisted that Remus sit somewhere out of the way. Growing tired of sitting, and doing nothing, Remus stood and made his way to the counter.

"I'm going to take a walk, okay?"  
Rosemerta nodded, as she attempted to juggle six large cups of coffee at once. "Okay. Keep your phone on, yeah?"

"'Kay."

Remus left the café and started to wander around. The streets were still wet from the rain of the night before and puddles littered the sidewalk, but it was sunny and reasonably warm out. Remus splashed through a particularly large puddle and took his phone out of his back pocket.

Remus felt a pang in his gut when he found no new messages or missed calls. His parents must not have told anyone that he was gone… As he continued to walk, Remus felt the pang turn into a dull ache. He wanted- no he _needed _to feel something. Anything. Be it pain or pleasure. It didn't matter as long as that horrid numbness went away.

Then, a memory that was like a ray of sunlight to Remus, broke through the surface of his thoughts, and he stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. Then he spun on his heel, nearly overturning an old woman, and sprinted back to the Three Broomsticks.

"Rosemerta!"

Rosemerta nearly dropped her coffee as she spun around at the sound of her name being called. "Remus! What is it? What's the matter?"

"You know your tattoo?"

Rosemerta blinked. "Um yes…. I should think so."

"Where did you get it?"

"About three blocks from here. In a tattoo shop called 'Black Ink'." Rosemerta said slowly. "Remus, what-" But Remus was already out the door and running.

He skidded to a stop outside a phone booth about a block away and quickly started shuffling through the phone book inside. "Black Ink… Black Ink… c'mon… Black. B, B, B… aha!" Remus muttered to himself, not caring that he probably looked crazy, and exclaimed happily when he found the correct address. Remus was pleased to see that the shop was only a five-minute walk away.

Remus hurried out of the phone booth and down the sidewalk, heading towards the address that he had seen in the phone book. Before long he would be able to feel something besides numbness again.

Soon Remus found himself outside Black Ink Tattoos. It was a medium sized place, and Remus could hear some loud heavy metal song leaking through the closed door. Taking a deep breath, Remus opened the door and stepped inside the shop.

(_**Page break**_)

Sirius Orion Black was in a very bad mood. He had a headache, his left foot hurt, he had two tickets in one morning, and he was tired. Bellatrix had kept him up till four in the morning calling friends and relatives and telling them all the good news. And then Sirius had to get out of bed three hours later to find that Bellatrix had drunk the last bit of coffee, which meant that Sirius had to go to work without his morning dose of caffeine, and so Sirius was extremely irritable and snappish.

Currently Sirius was sitting alone in the room where he applied the tattoos. It was soundproof and had a lock on the door. Sirius truly loved his music, he really did, but he really couldn't handle all the screaming voices and the electric guitars right now. He was just about to fall into a well-deserved nap when there was a knock on the door. Sirius jumped, scowled and closed his eyes, hoping that this was nothing more than a bad dream.

There was another knock, and then a pause. Sirius hoped that whomever had been knocking had given up. He had no such luck. With a band loud enough to compete with the metal, the door swung open and a black woman with wild bronze streaked hair, multiple facial piercings, and a shirt that read 'Question Authority' stood in the doorway.

"I did knock." The woman said, popping her gum.

Sirius sighed. "Yes I know Marlene. What do you want?"

"Some kid out there wants to get ink done." Marlene gestured to the main part of the shop. "They didn't make an appointment, but since you're not doing anything but sitting on your lazy ass, I told the kid that you could do the tattoo now."

Sirius moaned. "Why must you keep tormenting me? I just wanna take a goddamned nap! Tell the kid to come back in two hours."

Marlene looked at Sirius as if her were something weird and slightly nauseating, like an inside out nostril. "No. You're doing the tattoo. Now get out here." And with that, Marlene strode out of the room.

Sirius huffed, and slouched into the main shop.

The first thing that Sirius thought about his newest customer was that they had a nice arse. Round, juicy, and slightly plump, just the way Sirius liked them. In fact, it was the nicest arse that Sirius had ever seen. Bella's was too skinny with not enough of the sexy plumpness, Marlene's had too _much _of the plumpness, and Lily's was off limits. All of his other female friend's arses were too big, too small, too jiggly, not jiggly enough, or just plain unappealing. But _this_ arse, _this_ arse was _perfection_. It was like someone had squeezed two foam balls together. _This _arse was just _begging_ to be spanked. It was beautiful.

Sirius unfortunately had the nasty habit of cheating on Bellatrix with his customers. Usually he would 'accidentally' cop a feel or take a peek down their shirts or up their skirts, but occasionally, if the customer was willing Sirius would get himself a nice quick shag or a blowjob, which was often and fine with him. Because in the honest truth, Bellatrix wasn't the best in bed. When she _did_ want sex (which wasn't often) She was stiff and often mechanical. It was all the same. Up down up down in out in out. Of course Sirius got hard and came. It was sex, and Sirius was a twenty three year old red-blooded male. At least Bellatrix was better then his right hand.

But Sirius was engaged now. He couldn't cheat on his fiancé. That was just plain _wrong_, even if he was dying to get off…. But _this_ arse…. Sirius decided that this would be the very last one night (Day? Whatever.) Stand he would ever do.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Sirius asked in the sexiest voice that he could muster.

The person with the nice assets turned around and Sirius mentally kicked himself when he saw that that he was speaking to a young boy. A young boy with dark brown **(A/N I know its supposed to be light brown, but I like it better darker. Besides, it's an AU.) **hair, eyes like sun drenched honey, and an arse way too nice for it's own good.

The boy smiled. "Yes please. I would like to get a tattoo."

'_Well, duh. Why ELSE would you be in here?'_ Sirius thought to himself. Out lout he said, "Are you sure you're eighteen?"

The boy flushed in embarrassment. "Y-you have to be eighteen to get a tattoo?"

Sirius felt his eyes roll. "Yes, you have to be of age. Now if you'll please leave, I don't have time for this."

"I'll be of age in five months…."

"Then come back in five months." Sirius snapped. The realization that he had been checking out a teenage _boy_, a teenage _male_ boy, had _not_ helped his bad mood in the slightest.

"Please? One of your friends recommended you to me." Sirius sighed and decided to play along.

"Which friend?"

"Rosemerta Litani."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "How do you know Rosemerta?"

The boy opened hi mouth to answer but was interrupted by Marlene. "Just give the kid a fucking tattoo already, Sirius."

Sirius held his hands up in defense. "Just trying to be a law abiding citizen." He looked at the boy. "So, which one do you want?"

The boy pointed to a paw print with a complicated looking Celtic design on either side. "That one please."

Sirius nodded and took the picture off of the wall. "I can do that." He muttered. "Follow me."

The boy followed Sirius into the soundproof room where all the equipment waited polished, clean, and ready to work.

"Here." Sirius handed the boy a clipboard and a contract.

"What's this?" The boy asked as he peered down at the paper.

"A contract stating that Black Ink Tattoos are not responsible for any infections, sicknesses, and or allergic reactions you may obtain from the tattoo. It also states that you are in fact of age and will vouch for Black Ink Tattoos when we say that we thought you were eighteen in court that is _if_ we go to court."

The boy blinked. "Okay. Where do I sign?"

Sirius pointed and the next few seconds were filed with the sound of the ballpoint pen against the paper. When he was done, the boy handed the clipboard back to Sirius. Sirius quickly glanced over the contract and nodded. "Alright… everything seems to be in order. Where do you want this tat?"

"My lower back." The boy said quickly.

'_He's too cute_.' Sirius found himself thinking. With a start Sirius shook his head. Boys weren't cute. Not in the slightest. "Okay, lay on your stomach and pull your shirt up."

The boy did so while Sirius busied himself gathering cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. "So, ever get ink done before?"

The boy shook his head. "No. This is my first time."

"Well in that case, I feel as if I should warn you that this will hurt like Hell."

"That's okay." The boy said quietly. He shivered slightly as Sirius started to draw on the space right above his buttocks. "I like pain."  
"Ah." Sirius nodded in understanding. "So you're a masochist. We get a lot of you people in here."

"I'm not a masochist." The boy muttered. Sirius chose to ignore him as he continued to use his pen to roughly block in where the paw print and the Celtic design would go.

Sirius worked in silence for a few more minutes and then he put his pen away and began to use the cotton balls to dab the rubbing alcohol on Remus' back. "Would you like a pillow? Your necks going to get stiff if you keep lying like that."

"Okay."

Sirius reached underneath the cot where the boy was laying and brought a small pillow out. Then he put the cap back onto the alcohol and threw the cotton away. Turning away from the trash bin, Sirius once again, found himself staring at the boy's arse. He resisted the urge to smack it and picked up the ink gun. "Ready?" Sirius was appalled to find that his voice had come out deeper, and slightly husky.

"Yes." The boy said in a voice that was something between a sigh and a whimper. Sirius growled slightly as the teenagers voice sent his blood rushing to his groin. At this point Sirius was sure that he didn't care that his customer was both a male _and_ a stranger. He just wanted to get down and dirty with this sexy little minx.

Sirius decided to give in his longing to touch the boy in highly inappropriate and slightly illegal ways and began to gently lower the boy's jeans till they were halfway down his bottom. "I don't want to get ink on your clothes." Sirius rasped as he eyed the round flesh in front of him. It was pale and creamy and looked delicious.

"It's fine." The boy breathed, and Sirius could here a muffled groan from the boy as Sirius brushed the bare skin of his bum with his warm hand. Sirius smirked and brought the needle close to where he had drawn with the pen.

As soon as the needle first pricked his skin the boy let out a loud moan and arched off of the cot, raising his arse into the air.

Sirius chucked deeply. "That's hot…" He continued to apply the tattoo, relishing in the sexy sounds that the boy made. Sirius was now sporting a massive erection and it was chafing uncomfortably against his boxer briefs. Sirius wished that he had chosen to wear less constricting underwear.

By the time the tattoo was done, Sirius was considering humping the pillow that the boy had been biting into to muffle his cries of pained pleasure. He was that horny. "All done." Sirius' voice was like the rumble of low thunder. Gravely and deep with arousal.

The boy flipped himself onto his back and stared panting, at Sirius. His honey colored eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated. "Y-you made me hard…" The boy accused. He was sprawled across the cot as if he had just been ravished.

Sirius smirked and without saying anything, started to undo his jeans. From what he could see, the boy wanted this too and was too horny to think straight anyway.

The boy scrambled onto his knees and quickly plunged his tongue into Sirius mouth, desperately grinding and bucking against him. Sirius kissed back and pushed the boy onto the cot.

The boy somehow wedged his hand in between the two frantically moving bodies and grasped Sirius dick. The boy's eyes widened and he broke the kiss staring at Sirius. "It's so _big_…"

At those words Sirius became, if it was even possible, even harder. He bit the boy's neck. "I am going to fuck you." Sirius growled. "I don't care whether my cock goes up your ass or down your throat. I'll give you the choice, but I am going to fuck you _so hard_."

"Both. Both. I want both." The boy whimpered, wiggling underneath Sirius' body.

"Come and get it." Sirius got off of the cot and stood so that his knees were pressed against the cot. The boy yanked down Sirius' boxers, and took the large heavy cock into his mouth and started to bob. Sirius felt his eyes roll back into his head. He had never been sucked off like _this_ before. Bellatrix blew him like he was some gross thing that she didn't want to put in her mouth, his other conquests were much to inexperienced and licked him like an ice cream or lollypop, but this boy… he was fucking _gagging_ on Sirius cock like his life depended on it. Taking him all the way down his throat and bobbing. It was by far the best blowjob that Sirius had gotten in his life.

"So _good_…" The boy panted when he came up to take a breath. He sucked on Sirius' balls until Sirius snarled and grabbed the boy's hair, yanking him back up to eye level.

"You like my cock?" Sirius hissed.

"Yes." The boy moaned and arched his back. "Fuck me… fuck me with that fucking big cock of yours."

"Turn over." Finally, Sirius would get a taste of that gorgeous arse. He stared at the two pale globes in front of him. They were so perfectly shaped, they reminded Sirius of a split peach. Grasping the cheeks, Sirius spread them apart and leered hungrily at the twitching pink pucker. "Such a fucking gorgeous asshole…" Sirius spat into the puckered hole and rubbed it with his finger. Then, in he plunged, thrusting in and out as if he were getting _paid_ for it.

This boy's arse was as nice ass it looked. Hot, wet, and though it wasn't as tight as Sirius would've liked, it was the best shag that Sirius had gotten in years. Sirius smacked the boy's arse, and it immediately clenched as the boy let out a lustful moan.

Sirius groaned. Now _that_ was more like it. He spanked the boy again, and again the boy's hole nearly squeezed the life out of Sirius' cock. His hand made a steady beat against the boy's round flesh, the tightening and loosening nearly making Sirius lose it.

When Sirius felt his balls tightening he pulled out of the boy's heavenly arse. "On your knees…" Sirius' voice was still husky. The boy quickly obeyed and opened his mouth wide, staring up at Sirius, waiting for his cum.

Sirius nearly came when he saw the boy staring up at him like his only wish was to please him. He worked his hand until the pleasure built to an unbearable peak and his cum shot out of his cock and splattered all over the boys face. Sirius stumbled back and fell onto his chair. Breathing heavily he thought, '_how am I ever supposed to be satisfied with Bellatrix now…'_

**(That's the end of chapter five! Okay, so throughout the sex scene, I kept feeling as if I was writing the script to a bad porno or something else of the like. I can't wait till the more meaningful sex scenes.**

**Just to let you guys know, I have noooo idea how getting a tattoo works, so don't get upset if you've gotten a tattoo and I've described it completely wrong.**

**Next chapter Sirius and Remus will actually have a conversation and actually get each other's names. (wow! How exciting!) So that'll be good. Well, review! Toodles!)**


	6. Phone Calls

**Hey all! Welcome to Chapter Six! I didn't think I'd ever make it to chapter six, so this is going great! ****This chapter is dedicated to **gngrlvr1 **for being the first reviewer.**

**I seriously doubt that anyone will read this, cause who really reads the ANs? (Besides me) But anyway, I'm thinking about writing another AU. It's either going to be about a school for homosexual, bisexual and transsexual teens, a story about a professional soccer(football) player and a ball room dancer, a fic where all the marauders are in different houses, one of those time travel fics that seem to be so popular, or a SLIGHTLY AU fic where Lily love James, but James doesn't like her, Peter is popular, Remus is not a werewolf but IS a bit ditzy, and Sirius is well... serious. Of course it's going to be SB/RL. Do you really see me writing anything else? Oh yeah, and if you have any of your own ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try to do something with it if you like!**

**Please review and tell me which I should do. Ciao!**

Remus sank onto the cot, spent, and stared at the handsome tattoo artist. That was by far one of the best fucks of his life, rivaled only by the threesome he had with Malfoy and his friend Snape. The Tattoo Artist alone was almost better then Malfoy and Snape put together.

The Tattoo Artist cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "I… um… You shouldn't expect this to go any farther. I have a girlfriend."

Remus smiled good-naturedly and started to pull his pants back up. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting anything other then the sex."

The Tattoo Artist raised his eyebrow at Remus' blunt statement, but didn't say anything, and Remus, for the first time in his life, felt slightly unclean and repulsed at what he had just done. He looked down at his scruffy shoes. "H-how much do I owe-"

"You don't have to pay." The Tattoo Artist brushed non-existent dirt off of his slightly torn jeans. "If anything, _I_ should be paying _you_. You have a great arse, Mate. Best shag I've had in years."

Remus flushed. It wasn't often that he was complemented after sex. His past… um… '_Lovers'_ usually said something like 'You're such a good little slut, aren't you, Lupin?' and that was about it, unless it was one of those rare occasions where they asked for another go or they wanted to 'see' him again. "Thanks."

Keeping his head down, Remus slipped past the Tattoo Artist and left the shop, ignoring the black woman's 'come again!' **(A/N: haha. 'cum again' haha.)**

When Remus arrived back at the Three Broomsticks Rosemerta looked as if she were about to have a conniption. "REMUS! You're alive!" Remus suddenly found himself being smothered by Rosemerta's breasts. "Oh, Lord, I thought that you were laying in an alleyway bleeding to death or something! Pick up when I call you!"

Remus struggled to breath. "Okay, okay! Rosemerta, you're smothering me!"

"Sorry." Rosemerta quickly released Remus and stared at him through wide eyes. "Why didn't you answer your cell?"

Remus shrugged. "I guess I just didn't feel it vibrate."

Rosemerta scowled. "Well, turn on the ringer next time." She turned away, and Remus collapsed into an empty seat and tried to relive his short tryst with the Tattoo Artist.

_**Page Break**_

Remus was helping Rosemerta close up the shop when his cell started to vibrate in his pocket. He brought the buzzing phone up to his face and stared at the Caller ID in shock.

'_Mummy'_

Remus' hands shook when he saw the name on the screen. Should he answer it? Or should he put the phone back into his pocket. He decided to risk answering and flipped the phone open.

"H-hello?"

"Remus? It's your Mother."

Remus swallowed and closed his eyes. "I- I know. I have Caller ID." He took a deep breath. Why… why are you calling me…?"

Silvia Lupin's voice was tight. "I just wanted to let you know that even though you are no longer living in my home, I still expect you to go to school."

Remus tried not to feel hurt by the lack of emotion in his mother's voice. "Okay."

"I am going to tell your teachers to contact me if you are absent from any of your classes."

"That's fine." Remus whispered. He didn't want his mother to hear is throat clogging with tears. Then, quite suddenly, a thought struck him. "Why do you even care?" Remus' voice was low and slightly bitter. "You told me that I wasn't your son. Why do you even _care_ if I get an education or not?"

There was a long painful silence. Then, "Just go to school."

Then all Remus could hear was the beeping of a disconnected call.

**(Yes, I am going to end the chapter here. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE OF THE SHORTNESS! I am SO, so stressed and busy right now, and if I don't post this now, you wouldn't have gotten it till the week after next. I promise I'll start the next (longer) chapter right now. Sorry again.)**


	7. Cameramoons

**Hey. Sorry again about the last super-short angst filled chapter. This one (which is dedicated to** Miss MP** for being the first reviewer) will be longer, and you get to FINALY meet Lily, and James. I promise.**

**P.S. I changed my username. Again. It is now 'imSiriuslyLupin4you'. It's a play on words…. hahaha. It used to be ., and before that it was floweringarlic… not that you're interested… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

If you looked at Remus J. Lupin you would never have ever guessed that he cried a little bit on the inside, every time his heart beat. You would never have ever guessed that a sharp pain jerked at his heartstrings every time he took a step. You would never have ever guessed that each laugh was fake and each smile was forced.

After his mother had hung up on him Saturday night, he had hurried into Rosemerta's comforting arms. They spent the whole night eating comfort foods and watching bad romantic comedies on the telly. The next day Remus went to the café with Rosemerta, and went for another 'walk', but found out that Black Ink Tattoo's was closed on Sundays. So Remus had walked back to the café and had spent the rest of the day sitting at a corner table and writing in his notebook.

The notebook was Remus' lifeline. His crutch. He wrote down all his deepest thoughts in the forms of poems. Remus was sure that without his notebook, he would surely explode. He would spill all his secrets into that notebook. Secrets that he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even his friends. The friends who thought that they knew everything about him.

At the moment, Tonks was telling Remus about her cousin's boyfriend. "…And then do you know what he said to her? He said that she was the 'fakest bitch' that he had ever met. Isn't that the most ridiculous thing that you have ever heard? I mean _Jesus_." Tonks glanced at Remus and scowled when she noticed that her friend wasn't even paying attention. "Remus! Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Remus started, and looked guilty. "Sorry." Tonks shrugged and started to talk again.

"_Wasuuup_, Muthafuckas?" **(A/N: I've always wanted to make Peter Pettigrew say that…) **Peter dropped his lunch tray next to Tonks' and sat across from Remus. "How goes it Moony?"

'_You get pantsed ONE TIME and nobody lets you live it down…' "_It… go good '_Wormtail'_." '_Ha! Take that!_'

Peter flushed and glared a Remus. "I thought we promised never to speak of that?" He growled over Tonks' slightly hysterical giggles.

Remus smirked and shrugged. Peter rolled his eyes and turned to Tonks. "So how was your weekend?"

Tonks was just about to reply when a shadow fell over the table. The three teenagers all looked up and found Avery Nott, Brian Yaxely, Antonin Dolohov, and the new exchange student from Russia, Igor Karkaroff, standing above them.

Tonks glared at them. "Can we help you?"

"You can't." Antonin Dolohov sneered. "But we're hoping that Lupin can." He leered Remus who flushed and looked down at his lap. He remembered Dolohov. He had slept with him before. Remus remembered hardly being able to walk afterwards. It wasn't that he was, well… _big_ down there (he was only about six or so inches) it was that Dolohov was cruel and sadistic and loved making Remus scream in pain and beg for him to stop.

"Well, Lupin? Can you help us?"

Remus shrugged meekly and refused to look up. "I- I cant I have plans." This was actually true. Remus was actually going out to a party with Rosemerta. She had been invited to a couple of her friend's son's first birthday party, and was dragging Remus along with her, even though he insisted that he didn't want to intrude.

Dolohov's eyes turned cold and narrowed, but Remus kept his own gaze firmly on his lap. He didn't want to see the harsh cruelty shining through Dolohov's frosty blue eyes.

"He said _no_ so why are you still standing there?" Tonks glared at the four boys standing above them. Shy may have been small and pixie like but Tonks was well known around the school for knowing how to pack a hard punch.

Dolohov extanged a look with Avery Nott, and skulked away from the table with his cronies trailing after him.

Remus heaved a sigh of relief as he watched them walk away. In all honesty, they scared the shit out of him.

"I wonder what they wanted with you." "Peter took a bite out of his sandwich. "I mean, I know that your smart and all, but you don't exactly get the best grades. No offense."

"None taken." Remus smiled, and reached across the table to steal Tonks' baby carrots.

_**(Page Break)**_

Remus fidgeted uneasily on the couch. He wished that Rosemerta hadn't dragged him along to her friend's son's first birthday party. The whole affair was terribly awkward. He didn't know anyone, and there seemed to be no attractive gay single males anywhere in sight. He wished that he had brought his notebook or something to read.

"Excuse me?" Remus left his thoughts and found himself face to face with a black haired boy of about five or six. He was wearing embarrassingly thick glasses and a distraught expression on his face. "H-have you seen my brother? We were supposed to be playing hide and seek, but he forgot to try to find me."

Remus shook his head. "I _haven't _seen your brother, but if you tell me what he looks like, I'll help you find him, if you like."

The little boy shook his head. "It's okay. I don wanna play with him anyhow. He's mean. Can I sit down next to you?"

Remus blinked, and then he nodded and scooted over so the little boy could have some room sit.

The boy wiggled comfortably and then he smiled up at Remus, showing two missing teeth. "What's your name? Mine's Regulus Arcturus Black. But my brother calls me 'the worlds biggest Brat.'" He made a face. "I don't like that name, so you can call me Reggie."

Remus frowned slightly. He knew the signs of neglect, for his parents were never home hen he was growing up, and this child was obviously starving for attention. "Do your parents know that your brother calls you names?"

Reggie shrugged. "My Mummy and Daddy died in a car accident. I live with my Auntie and Uncle, but my brother sometimes comes over and takes me places."

"Do you have any more siblings besides your brother?"

"What's a sibling?" Reggie asked eagerly. "Tell me! I _like_ learning new things!"

Remus smiled. Reggie reminded him of himself when he was younger. He only hoped that Reggie didn't grow up to be like him too. "A sibling is another word for a brother or sister."

"Oh." Reggie frowned. "Only Siri… but I have a dog named Kreacher! But he's old, and Siri wants to 'put him to sleep'. That means killing him. Kreacher's my only friend though…" A sad expression crossed over Reggie's face. Remus felt his heart reach out for the little boy.

"I don't want him to die. But Siri doesn't care about what I want. He thinks I'm weird because I like maths and reading… I'm not weird. I just want to be smart. That's not bad is it?"

Remus shook his head. "No! it's not bad at all! In fact, _I_ like to learn too!"

Reggie's eyes widened behind his thick glasses. "You _do_?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. Its my personal mission in life to learn a new thing every day."

A look of pure adoration and awe appeared on Reggie's small face. "_Really_?" He breathed.

"Yes… Would you like to learn _another_ word?"

Reggie looked as if he were about to faint with happiness. "I would like that very much sir."

Remus tried very hard not to laugh. "You don't have to call me 'sir', Reggie. My names Remus."

"Like the little boy who was raised by the she-wolf!" Reggie said eagerly.

"Yup." Remus nodded. "Like the little boy who was raised by the she-wolf… now, would you like to hear the word?"

"Yes! Um I mean… yes _please_."

"Cameroon.

Reggie giggled. "That sounds like a desert!

Remus smiled indulgently. "It does, doesn't it?"

Reggie nodded. Then he opened his mouth. "What does the word mean?"

"It's a country in Africa."

"Oh. Camramoon."

Remus shook his head. "That was close, but try again."

Reggie frowned slightly in concentration. "C- Cam… err…roon. Camer… oon. Cameroon."

"Very good!" Remus exclaimed. "Reggie! You said the word! You said perfectly!"

"I _did_?" Reggie looked doubtful. "Did I really say the word right, or are you just teasing?"

Remus raised his eyebrow. "You really said the word right".

"_Really_?"

Remus laughed. "Uh-huh."

Reggie leapt off the couch and ran off yelling, "SIRI! BELLA! I just learned a new word!" Remus watched the little boy disappear into the forest of adult legs that surrounded the buffet of hors d'vours.

Remus leant back in his seat. Teaching Regulus a new word had made him feel like more than a cheap little whore, had made him feel like was worth more than a quick shag. Maybe he would become an elementary school teacher or something.

"_What do mean the oven's on fire?_"

Remus, along with many other guests, jumped as a woman with fiery red hair started screaming at her husband. Remus recognized them as the couple that was throwing the party.

"L-Lily… I-"

"Set the oven on fire? _James_! What were you _thinking_?"

"I have to agree with Evens there, Mate. Setting an oven on fire is kind of a stupid thing to do." An eerily familiar voice said from somewhere behind Remus. He slowly turned around and found him face to face- err, well face to crotch since he was sitting down- with the Sexy Tattoo Artist.

_**CLIFFY!**_

**(You probably all hate me for leaving it here… but you all at least MET lily and James… Sorta. *shifty eyes* At lest Regulus is cute right? Right.**

**You can probably tell that this is major AU by now. But just in case you're a bit confuzzled, let me explain…**

**Bellatrix and Sirius are NOT related, and Sirius has a six year old brother (which is okay, because Sirius would have been 17 when Regulus was born) and his parents died in a car crash when Regulus was four, and so Regulus is now living with his Auntie Andy and Uncle Ted and his seventeen year old daughter Nymphadora (aka Tonks). So in MY mind, Andromeda is NOT related to Bellatrix, OR Narcissa (their mother is Walburga). Those two are sisters, and Andy is an only child. She knows Sirius because their parents were friends (Her father was Alphard and Sirius' parents are completely OC.) If you have any more questions PM me.**

**By the way, I am thinking about writing an MPREG fic… well I AM going to write one… I'm not thinking about it. But I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of a title though. Any suggestions?**

**Anyway… please review!)**


	8. Like A Virgin

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER EIGHT! *Applause * I'd like to thank the Academy, my Mother, and all the little people I stepped on to get here. Sorry that this took so long, but I bring yummy SB/RL smut to make up for it! This chapter is for** 0semway-tier0** for being the first reviewer! Speaking of reviewers, I have two favors to ask. One, are any of you people reading my fics guys? Cause it is my firm belief that no guys are into FF. if you are a guy, please tell me. I need to know. The second favor is will you all please try to check out my fic '**_**I Love You, I Hate You**_**'? I'm thinking about deleting it and I need to know if it's worth continuing or not. Please and thank you!**

"SIRI! BELLA! I learned a new word!" Sirius felt something small, warm and slightly sticky crash into the back of his legs, and he lurched forward accidentally spilling his fruit punch all over Bellatrix's white shirt.

The look on Bellatrix's face was scary enough to kill. And Regulus looked as if he were about to wet his pants in fear. "I… I learned a n-new word…"

"This. Was. _Burberry™_!" Bellatrix hissed, sounding creepily similar to her Demon Cat, Nagini. "Do you know how much this _cost_, you scrawny little Brat?"

Regulus flinched.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, Bella. Calm down. It's just a shirt."

Apparently, 'it's just a shirt' was the very worse thing that Sirius could say. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, but before she could start screaming at the two Black brothers, a very different, and much more welcome, screechy female voice filled the room.

"_What do mean the oven's on fire?_"

Many of the guests jumped as Lily started yelling at James who looked positively terrified and was almost literally quaking in his boots.

"L-Lily… I-"

"Set the oven on fire? _James_! What were you _thinking_?"

"I have to agree with Evens there, Mate. Setting an oven on fire is kind of a stupid thing to do." Sirius stepped forward, ready to pull Lily off of her absurd husband. Honestly, was James fucking _stupid_ or something? Why would anyone want to set their oven on fire? Really, where was the fun in that?

"Well, I didn't do it on _purpose_." James grumbled.

Sirius smirked, and started to walk towards the kitchen. Hopefully the damage wasn't _too _bad and the kitchen was still in one peice. In his hurry, Sirius accidentally stepped on some ones foot. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The owner of the foot said. Sirius glanced up sharply. That voice was strangely familiar.

Grey and hazel eyes met. Sirius frowned. "Do I know you?" He asked the teenage boy. The boy blushed furiously and opened his mouth to say something when Bellatrix's loud voice broke through.

"Sirius Black! Are you _really_ walking away from me?" Bellatrix looked quite threatening with her hands on her hips and a great big splotch of red on her otherwise spotless blouse. She reminded Sirius of a character in a horror movie just without a chainsaw or a meat hook.

Sirius briefly forgot about the boy and turned back to Bellatrix. "Well, what do you want _me _to do about it?" He snapped. "Just borrow a shirt from Lily and pour some Shout™ on yours."

Sirius then turned away, and walked to where James was still being yelled at by his wife.

"Calm down, Evens." Sirius gently nudged Lily's shoulder. "James is probably just over reacting."

Lily took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right… you're right. James here is probably just… making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"I am not!" James snapped. Lily turned on him and they started to argue again.

"I'll check it out." Sirius said to no one in particular and left Lily, James, and their vaguely amused audience in the living room while he went into the kitchen. Sirius' nose was met with the extremely unappealing smell of burnt teddy bear. Sirius grimaced when he saw Baby Harry's blackened toy in the sink. He would _not_ be happy when he saw this.

"Siri, why is Mr. Kerfluffels all black and in the sink?"

Sirius jumped. He hadn't noticed Regulus following him. "I don't know, Reg… I don't know…" The two brothers stared at the mutilated teddy bear for a few more moments before Regulus decided to repeat what he had said earlier.

"Siri, I learned a new word today."

"Oh, really?" Sirius said disinterestly. '_How on earth did Mr. Kerfluffels get in the oven…?_' "And what would that be?"

"Cameroon."

"Mmm, that's a very nice word." Sirius mumbled. "You know Reg, this bear isn't damaged all that bad. It just needs hair cut and a fair bit of air freshener. You reckon I could save it?"

"I guess…" Regulus muttered to his feet, but Sirius had stopped listening. He had lifted the Teddy Bear up with two of his fingers and was staring at it with a look of great disgust in his face.

"U-um… Excuse me…?" the Black brothers turned towards the new voice. Regulus, glad to see a face that hopefully wouldn't ignore him, ran towards the newcomer.

"REMUS!" Regulus promptly attached himself to The Boy's leg.

"Hello, Reggie." The Boy whispered. He was staring at Sirius, and Sirius was staring back. _Why_ did that boy look so familiar? "Is this your brother?"

Reggie nodded. "Yeah, that's Siri."

"Hey." Sirius walked up to the Boy and held out his hand. "I stepped on your foot a few minuets ago, didn't I?"

The Boy nodded. "Yes, but it's fine now. Barely hurts." The boy smiled shyly. "My names Remus by the way."

"That's a lovely name. Very exotic." Sirius smiled at Remus who blushed. Sirius frowned slightly. "We've met before, haven't we?"

Remus blushed even harder and nodded. "You gave me a tattoo on my lower back Saturday."

Sirius suddenly remembered. His hand tightened over Remus' as the memories of wanton kisses and moans flashed before his eyes. His mouth was suddenly dry and his pants uncomfortably tight. "Regulus," Sirius said softly. "Why don't you go play with Harry? It is his party after all."

"But Siri, I don't want to play with Harry." Regulus frowned. "He's too little to be any fun." Regulus looked at Remus who was still staring at Sirius. "Do I have to go?"

Remus nodded, not even glancing at the six-year-old boy or thinking it odd that Regulus was asking his permission instead of his brothers. "Yes... I- I need to speak with... with your brother about something."

Regulus scowled, but left the kitchen. As soon as the door swung shut, Sirius shoved Remus against the refrigerator, and kissed him full on the mouth. "You see what you did to me?" Sirius hissed into Remus' ear. "Feel how fucking horny you make me? I couldn't stop thinking about how fucking good you're arse and mouth felt around my cock."

Remus moaned with want. This man... This abso-fucking-lutly _gorgeous_ man had lingered in his mind for the last two days, and now he was kissing him in some random couples kitchen. It was like a wet dream or a bad porno movie.

"Wait... Wait, what's your name?" Remus pulled away from Sirius panting softly. "I want to know your name." Why was he doing this? The less he knew about his 'lovers' the better. Why was Remus deliberately seeking out information about this Sexy Tattoo Artist?

"Sirius." The Sexy Tattoo Artist hissed into Remus' ear. "My name is Sirius." Remus shivered as he felt a hot wet tongue slide against his neck.

"Sirius…" Remus repeated slowly. The name left his tongue feeling tingly, like he had just eaten something spicy. He briefly wondered why this man was having such an effect on him, before Sirius caught his mouth in another hungry kiss. Remus felt his feet slipping on the shiny linoleum floor, and hard refrigerator magnets dug into his back. Sirius gripped his arse to keep Remus from falling to the hard cold floor.

Remus felt a familiar emptiness in his bottom and he ground himself against Sirius' body, urging him to squeeze his bum harder. He moaned. "Is… is there anywhere we can go to- _oh!…_ be alone?"

Sirius stopped kissing Remus in surprise. "Finding a more private place _would_ be the smart thing to do, wouldn't it?" Sirius looked around, and his eyes fell on a door. He dragged Remus over to the door, and flung it open. It was a very large pantry. Sirius pushed Remus inside and followed him in, making sure to shut the door tightly. It was pitch black inside the Pantry and the smell of onions hung in the air. Remus clung to Sirius as the older man attacked him mouth and his knees buckled as Sirius did something truly wonderful with his tongue. Remus started to sink to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer. Sirius' knee in between his legs prevented him from going any further and the sweet delicious _friction_ that it made caused Remus to let out a strangled moan.

"I wanna suck your cock…"

Sirius felt, rather than heard Remus' word against his mouth. His cock twitched.

"You wanna _suck_ me?" Sirius whispered, grinning. He couldn't help but let his ego (among other things) swell a bit after hearing Remus' heated pleas. Bellatrix _never_ begged. Sometimes Sirius wished that she would just be a bit more vocal during sex. He always felt as if Bellatrix was just waiting on him to get off so she could go shopping or go get lunch with a friend or something.

"Yes." Remus panted. "I… I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste it… I want to taste _you_." Remus had no idea where that particular announcement had come from. He usually made an effort not to become attached to his past 'lovers' so he didn't know why Sirius made him feel the way he did. All the other boys were just toys to Remus, tools to make him feel good. Sirius made him feel good too, but there was also some sort of strange and urgent energy radiating from him, making Remus want to feel clean and untainted. Sirius made Remus feel like a... virgin.

Sirius shivered violently at Remus' words. Bellatrix had never made him react like that before. He fumbled at his belt buckle, trying to get it undone. Remus decided to help him. Soon, Sirius' jeans were pooling around his ankles, and Remus was falling to his knees in front of him.

Remus began to place hot open-mouthed kisses to Sirius' hard cloth covered cock. The thin fabric of Sirius' boxers soon turned wet with the combination of Remus' saliva and the pre come from Sirius' cock. Remus slowly peeled away the boxers and gazed in wonder at the hard rod of flesh bobbing in his face. He really didn't get a good look at the tattoo shop. Sirius' cock was beautiful to Remus. It was long... very long. At least eight inches. And it was thick, and bent slightly up in the middle. Remus licked it. It tasted as good as he remembered. He took the whole head into his mouth, sucking gently, before surging forward until Sirius was ball deep in his mouth.

Sirius let out a muffled moan, as Remus began to move his hot, and sinfully skilled mouth up and down on his cock. Sirius grasped the boy's head and held it still while he thrust past those red-willing lips. He tried to move slowly, wanting to savor the feeling of being wanted, but after a few minutes Sirius felt his control slipping and began to force his erection harder and faster into Remus' mouth before coming with a shuddering groan.

Remus continued to suck and lick at Sirius, wanting to taste every last drop. Then suddenly a blinding light fell across Remus' eyes and nearly blinded him. He looked at the open door, with Sirius' cock still in his mouth, and nearly choked when he saw a tall, dark haired woman with chilling grey eyes glaring down at him.

**Another Cliffy! ! ! ! ! I bet you all hate me right now! **** I love it when I'm nasty!**


	9. Dyspepsia

**I'VE GOT OVER100 REVIEWS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! * Does Embarrassing Happy Dance Around Computer * In other happy news, I've found a guy on FF! :D (If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the AN of the last chapter.)**

** This chapter is for **gngrlvr1**. (gngrlv1, if you're reading this I JUST NOW realized that your username is 'gingerlover1' without the vowels XD! I can be such a stupid bitch… I'm a stupid bitch…)**

** Oh, if anyone cares, I finally started watching Glee starting from season 1 episode 1. I was hoping I'd like it but I didn't. I FRIGGIN' LOVED IT! Okay… on with the chapter.**

When the light first touched his face, Sirius dismissed it as unimportant. He was much to busy basking in the bliss of his orgasm. It was only when Bellatrix cleared her throat and said his name very softly that Sirius noticed her standing in the doorway.

'_Oh shit_…'

The silence was devastating. That was really the only word that described it really. Devastating. Wars were devastating. Car accidents were devastating. And so was the look on Bellatrix's face No matter how bad it was, it was impossible to look away. Sirius was frozen in stunned terror.

"Excuse me, but may I speak with my _fiancé_ for a moment?" Bellatrix hissed, glaring down at Remus.

Remus gulped nervously, temporarily forgetting that Sirius' cock was still in his mouth. A gasp from the black haired man above him reminded Remus of this fact and he quickly withdrew his lips and stood up blushing and keeping his eyes adverted from Bellatrix's.

He cleared his throat and turned to Sirius, before lowering his head again and nearly sprinting back into the living room.

**(A/N The rest of the chapter will be in James' point of view. I feel as if I haven't given the Potters enough story time, so they get the rest of this chappie!)**

James couldn't help but feel immensely relieved when Sirius' fiancé Bellatrix Lestrange rudely poked his shoulder and demanded him to tell her where Sirius was, which was saying something seeing as James hated Bellatrix ever since she called him a washed up, unemployed, failure of a husband and father when Sirius wasn't around. James never mentioned it to him of course. Sirius always seemed happy with Bellatrix, and what kind of friend would James be if he tried to ruin that?

"I don't know." James shrugged, forgetting to be rude.

"He's in the kitchen." A small voice said from behind James. He spun around and looked down at Sirius' six-year-old brother Regulus. "He was trying to see if he could fix Mr. Kerfluffels, and Remus came in and wanted to have a private talk with him."

"So is he in the kitchen or not?" Bellatrix snapped.

"Wait, who's Remus?" James asked at the same time.

"You met him already." Lily said. "He came in with Rosemerta."

"Oh, you mean shy that kid in the tight jeans?" Lily nodded and James sighed in relief. It would be bad if there was some psychotic stranger in his house. Very bad indeed. "He seemed nice."

"I _don't care_ about this Remus person!" Bellatrix snarled. "I _want_ to know where Sirius is!"

"_He's in the kitchen!_" James shouted, quickly growing tired of Bellatrix's voice.

Bellatrix looked slightly offended, but left James alone with Lily and Regulus. James scowled. He really did _not _ like Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why did Sirius bring her?" Lily sighed. She really couldn't understand the workings of her husbands best friends mind sometimes.

"Well, they ARE engaged." James grumbled. "By the way, where's Harry?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, James, how can you not know where your own son is?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"He's being abducted by the girls." Lily said gesturing to where Baby Harry was being coddled by their friends Rosemerta Litani, Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, and Mary MacDonald.

James smiled proudly. "Already a Ladies Man! Just like his Old Man, eh Lily?"

Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Just go rescue him, before his ego gets as swollen as yours. I'd get him myself, but I need to find his Sippy cup. I think that it's in the nursery."

"My ego is not swollen." James muttered. "It is a perfectly normal size."

"Whatever makes you happy, Dear." Lily gave James a peck on his cheek. "Now go save our son."

James wandered over to where Harry was getting cooed over and his cheeks pinched.

"Girls."

"Hi, James." the four women chorused.

"Lily wants her child back. Evidently it's his dinner time." James grinned and winked lewdly at Rosemerta. "But I'm sure you could feed him better than a binky old bottle."

"You know it, Potter." Rosemerta smirked giving a little shimmy, making Harry, who was on her lap, giggle.

"Sirius is rubbing off on you if you if you can joke about something like that." Mary scrunched up her delicate nose. "He's so vulgar."

"But he's also funny." Alice interjected smiling as she bounced her own baby, Neville, on her knee. "I remember all the times he used to make me laugh in University."

"Try working with him." Marlene grumbled. "I honestly think he bones every girl that wants a tattoo. The tattoo room isn't as soundproof as he thinks."

James cleared his throat. "Yes, well... anyway. I need Harry back."

"Awwwwww..." There was a collective sigh of disappointment.

"I wanna baby..." Rosemerta muttered, and handed Harry, who grabbed James' glasses and shrieked in delight, to his father.

"What about that kid you brought with you?" Mary tickled the bottom of Harry's foot, making the baby laugh and wiggle in James' arms. "I thought you adopted him."

"No, I didn't _adopt_ him." Rosemerta rolled her eyes. "He's just living with me for a while."

"Cradle robbing much?" Marlene snickered. The mental image of Rosemerta actually robbing cradles made James clutch Harry tightly to his chest. He really wouldn't put it past Rosemerta. She'd wanted a baby for as long as he'd known her.

"He's gay." Rosemerta said bluntly. "His parents kicked him out, and I wasn't about to let him sleep on the streets!"

"What was his name again?" Alice asked Marlene, handing Neville to Mary. "Romulus?"

"No, I think that it was Remus."

Then, speaking of the Devil, Remus suddenly appeared at Rosemerta's side. "Rosie, can we go now?"

Rosemerta looked surprised. "Now? Remus, we've barely been here for an hour."

Remus looked embarrassed. "I know but… I… I need to get out of here. And fast."

"Why?" Rosemerta asked suspiciously.

Remus blushed, and bent forward to whisper something in Rosemerta's ear. Her eyes widened and she started digging around in her purse for something. Finding it she withdrew her hand and placed her car keys in Remus' hand. "Go wait in the car, yeah? I'll be out in a few minutes."

Remus nearly snatched the keys out of Rosemerta's hand and ran out the door, making hasty apologizes to the people he bumped into.

"What's with him?" James stared at the door with a look of confusion on his face.

"He… he's Lactose Intolerant." Rosemerta looked a little bit guilty. "Yeah, Remus had some of Lily's quiche, which was de_licious_ by the way," Rosemerta smiled quickly at James, "and now he has a bad case of… dyspepsia?"

Alice sighed sympathetically. "Are you sure he's alright? My father had dyspepsia."

Marlene frowned slightly. "Didn't your father die last year?"

Alice shrugged. "He was old."

"Yes, well anyway, he's got some really _bad_ gas, and doesn't want to stink up your party, so I'll see you later James. Tell Lily; thanks for inviting me, and _both_ of you should drop by the café sometime." Rosemerta gave everyone a quick smile and kissed Harry on his chubby cheek before hurrying out the door. James could see the car lights shine through the window and fade away.

"She's leaving already?" Said a voice from behind James and Harry. James turned around and smiled at his wife. "But she just got here!" Lily exclaimed, taking Harry away from James and giving him a red Sippy cup.

"Yeah. Evidently that Remus bloke gets gassy when he eats dairy."

Lily grimaced in sympathy. She too, was Lactose Intolerant. And boy, was it bad… the only reason she had made the quiche in the first place, was that Sirius loved it, and Lily believed that _anyone_ who had to live with Bellatrix Lestrange deserved a bit of Sympathy and a bit of her Mother's Award Winning Mini Quiche.

"_BASTARD!_"

A mug came flying out of the kitchen and crashed into the wall a few feet from where Regulus was standing by himself by the television.

As the little boy tried to shield himself from flying bits of ceramic mug, Sirius lurched out of the kitchen with a baking sheet in his hands. Another mug went flying out and he used it as a shield for his face.

"Bella! Please, calm down!" Sirius' voice was panicked.

"_Calm down? _CALM DOWN?" Bellatrix advanced on Sirius with a steak knife in her hand. Her face was sweaty and flushed red. "HOW _DARE _YOU… HOW _FUCKING DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT_!"

Alice gently pressed her hands to Neville's small, innocent ears, Mary covered her mouth trying not to giggle, and Marline shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her employer being stabbed to death by his evil fiancé with a steak knife.

Sirius backed up, until he was cornered with nowhere to run. He tried talking again. "B- Bella… it wasn't what it looked like. Honest-"

"_DON'T_ LIE TO ME!" Bellatrix threw the knife at Sirius, who held up the cooking sheet just in time. He gaped at the steak knife now embedded in the thin sheet of metal.

Bellatrix began to stalk toward Sirius Like a starving Alley cat would stalk towards an obese mouse with a broken leg. She paused by the snack table, and picked up another knife that was sitting on a plate of cherry pie. Bellatrix looked crazy with her hair wild and untamed, and her shirt still splattered with the red fruit punch, and the pie-smeared knife in her hand didn't help make her sanity seem more intact either.

"Bellatrix! Please, I love you!" Sirius said desperately.

"LIAR!"

Then, suddenly, Frank Longbottom, had his arms wrapped around Bellatrix from behind, constricting her and pressing her arms to her sides. Bellatrix struggled against Frank's strong grip. And then she abruptly stopped, and collapsed into Frank's wide chest, sobbing.

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed, sliding down the wall and closing his eyes.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed my Crazy and Insane Bellatrix! By the way, I watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show for the first time on Sunday, and now I can't get the image of Sirius Black singing 'Sweet Transvestite' out of my head… I have a weird imagination.**

**WAIT BEFORE YOU GO! Guess what day it is on Thursday? No, you silly person, it's not Remus Lupin's birthday! Where on earth did you get that riddikulus idea from? No, it's MY birthday! SWEET SEVENTEEN SUCKAH! I want Sirius and Remus tied up in my closet… and boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. I'm not fussy. ;) But you all can get me some really long Reviews.**


	10. Everyone Wants to Feel Wanted

**Welcome to Chapter Ten! (Double Digits Baby!) This chapter is dedicated to **0semway-tier0** for being my wonderful first reviewer! You're amazing I.H.I.S.O! (By the way, you should ALL check out and review his new SB/RL fic '**_**Floo A Friend**_**'. It's very good.) **

**Sorry this was so late. I had no inspiration. My cat ate it.**

Remus fidgeted uneasily in the passenger seat of Rosemerta's beat up old Ford Anglia. He twiddled his thumbs, scratched his nose, and refused to look anywhere near Rosemerta. Soon, the awkward silence was too much for him. "What… what did you tell your friends?"

"I told them that you had dyspepsia." Rosemerta said shortly. "Do you plan on telling me _why_ we had to leave so early?"

Remus cleared his throat and shifted slightly. "What's dyspepsia?"

"It's the scientific way of saying that you pass a humungous amount of gas that could choke a horse." Rosemerta snapped. "And stop trying to change the damn subject."

"I… I met a guy and his girlfriend caught us." Remus mumbled.

"Yes, yes, you already told me that part." Rosemerta waved her hand impatiently, and the car swerved, nearly taking out a mailbox. "_Who_ were you caught with, and _what _ were you doing?"

"He said his name was Sirius Black."

"_WHAT_?" Rosemerta slammed on her breaks and Remus' head smacked the windshield.

"Owwww…"

"YOU WERE WITH _SIRIUS BLACK_?"

"Ow! Don't shout at me!"

"YOU WERE WITH _SIRIUS __FUCKING__ BLACK_?"

"Rosie! We're in a _small car,_ not a crowded train station! And _yes_ I was with Sirius Black!"

"AND YOU WERE _CAUGHT?_"

"YES!"

Rosemerta stared at Remus for what seemed like ten minutes. "… you were with _Sirius Black_?"

"Yes." Remus growled through clenched teeth. "And it was amazing until his girlfriend, or fiancé, or whatever caught us in the pantry." He started to pout. "I didn't even get to cum…"

"I can't believe this…" Rosemerta muttered to herself, ignoring Remus' last comment. "Of all the guys to get it on with, you had to choose _Sirius Black_. Even _James_ of all people would have been better!" She started to drive again.

Remus tried to smile. "Well, you know what they say… once you go Black, you can never go back."

Rosemerta stared at him. "Remus, Sweetie… that wasn't even a little bit funny."

Remus sighed. "I know."

The two drove in an awkward silence for a few more minutes before Rosemerta decided to start speaking again. "How long have you and Sirius known each other?"

"Um… since Saturday."

Rosemerta's eyes narrowed slightly. "You mean the day that you 'went for a walk'?"

Remus shrugged.

"I think we need to have a talk." Rosemerta said stiffly.

"About what?" Remus' tone was defensive.

"Your sex life."

"What about it?"

"It's unhealthy."

Remus scowled. He really wasn't in the mood for this conversation. All he wanted to do was get into the shower for a good wank. "How is it unhealthy?" Remus snapped. "I didn't know that it was _wrong_ to enjoy sex!" "Of course it isn't _wrong_, Remus! But too much of anything is not healthy! Its _one_ thing to _enjoy_ sex, Hell I _love _sex, but it's another to be addicted to it!" Rosemerta exclaimed.

"_I am NOT addicted to sex_!" Remus shouted.

"_What the hell are you talking about_?" Rosemerta yelled back. "You cant eve go a single _week_ without begging some strange guy to stick his dick up your arse!"

"Is it a _crime_ to want to feel wanted?" Remus' voice was growing higher pitched with each word. "Is it a _crime_ to want to feel loved? MY PARENTS DON'T EVEN LOVE ME! I'm just a fucking _trophy child_ to them! I am _not_ a sex addict! _I JUST DON'T WANT TO FEEL SO EMPTY ANYMORE_!"

Rosemerta was quiet. She didn't know what to say. She watched the road quietly while Remus breathed heavily and fought back tears.

"I just don't want to feel so empty anymore…"

"_I_ love you, Remus…" Rosemerta whispered. "You're like the younger brother that I never had. _I_ want you. I want you to stay with me and be happy."

"… I thought you said that you already have a brother."

Rosemerta smiled softly. "Brody's older than me. He was always the 'cool' big brother who always took care of his annoying baby sister. _I_ wanted somebody to take care of too. And then I met you. You looked so alone that day we met… so sad. You _needed_ somebody to take care of you." She took a deep breath. "I know that it sounds like I'm making you sound like your some sort of project. But I'm not. You're one of the most wonderful, kindest, most fragile people I've ever met."

Remus smiled shakily at Rosemerta as tears ran down his cheeks.

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

As soon as the last guest left the Potter's house, Lily spun on her heel and loomed over Sirius from where he sat on the couch. "_What the Hell was that_?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "What the _Hell_ did you do to Bellatrix, that made her chase you around our living room with a _fucking steak knife_?"

"Lily, Darling, Harry can hear you…"

"Shut up, Potter." Lily snapped, sounding so much like she did in school, that Sirius just had to smile. This, obviously, was the wrong thing to do. "_Do you think that this funny_?" Lily screeched. "_You just ruined my sons first Birthday Party_!"

"It wasn't ruined…" Sirius mumbled. "Harry was having a good time. Isn't that what _really_ matters?"

Harry was indeed having a _wonderful_ time. He was covered with delicious carrot cake; he had some new toys (Including a racecar that he could fit in… It actually _moved_) and he had been held and cuddled all day. That was a pretty sweet life for a Baby.

Lily ignored this, and glared at Sirius. She was about to say something else when a heavy, yet gentle, hand closed itself on her shoulder. Lily spun around angrily ready to start yelling at her husband too, but James shook his head.

"Why don't you go get Harry ready for bed? I'll talk to Sirius." James handed a very sticky Harry to Lily. Lily cast a last baleful glance towards Sirius, before disappearing up the stairs with her Baby Boy.

"So tell me what happened." James sat down across from Sirius and gazed at him expectantly. Sirius stared back.

"James, I don't know what you want me to say."

James sighed. "I want you to tell me why your psycho fiancé was chasing you around with a knife. I mean it was lucky that Frank was here, or else Bellatrix would have sliced you up like a Japanese Shabu Shabu. Did it… I dunno… did this have anything to do that Remus kid?"

Sirius blanched. "How… how…"

"It… it was kind of obvious, Mate." James shrugged and gave Sirius a small smile. "I mean, first he runs up to Rosemerta and begs to leave, and then you come running out, like, twenty seconds later. It wasn't exactly hard to piece together."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "He makes me feel wanted…"

James frowned slightly. "Excuse me?"

Sirius shrugged. "Remus… he makes me feel wanted. Bellatrix _never_… I mean she didn't want me. Not like _that_. She never has." He took a deep breath. "I know that I don't really _know_ him that well, but… there's just this… this _thing_ between us. Like we're meant to… I don't know, have sex? I just… feel like… I just feel _wanted_ when I'm around him."

James was silent. Then he smiled softly and shook his head. "_Everyone_ should feel wanted."

**Okay that's the end of this chapter! Even though it's short, I rather liked it.**

**Be sure to check out **0semway-tier0**'s new fic! You'd better do it! (Oh, and check out my new MPREG fic Mummy Moony!**


	11. Stutter

**It's chapter 11! Yaaaaaay… this is dedicated to **0semway-tier0. **Why? Because he was the first reviewer. (You all checked out his fic, right?)**

**I sincerely hope that you Americans or Classic American Movie Lovers all get the movie reference I oh so wonderfully slipped in here… **

**I felt really, really… **_**really**_** bad after typing this chapter. You'll see why in a few moments.**

The next day at school was mostly uneventful for Remus. He went to all of his classes, took good notes, and answered all of the questions that the Teachers asked. In his History Class, which was the only class besides lunch that he attended with Tonks, Remus sat in the very back of the room next to Tonks and spaced out while Mr. Binns, the History teacher, took attendance and Tonks texted (quite obviously) underneath her desk. Mr. Binns noticed nothing and went down the list of names.

"Ackerman…"

"Here."

"Adams…"

"So where did you go last night?" Tonks asked, casually looking up from her phone. "I remember you saying to Dolohov that you were busy and I was wondering if it was just an excuse, or what?"

"…Huh?" Remus hadn't heard Tonks' question. Her short new fire hydrant red buzz cut was much too distracting. He had thought that _nothing_ could have _possibly _been more eye catching then the hot bubblegum pink that Tonks' hair had used to be, but evidently, Remus had thought wrong. Tonks looked like one of the Weasley boys from that sitcom _'_The Burrow', or something.

"Here."

"Adlers…"

"Where did you go last night?"

"Oh. My friend, Rosemerta, had this party thing she dragged me along to." Remus yawned and wiped a bit of drool off of the corner of his mouth.

Tonks felt a jolt of jealousy in her stomach. "What kind of party?" Tonks tried not to sound upset. "Was it fun?"

"It was… eventful." Remus smirked slightly.

"Here."

"What kind of a party was it?"

"Banks…"

"It was, like, some sort of Baby Shower or something."

"Here."

"Oh." Tonks paused for a moment, before plowing on. "Are you dating her? This Rosemerta girl?"

"Bennetts…"

"Here."

Remus made a face. "Ew… _ew_! Oh _God_ no…" Remus gave a delicate little shudder before casting an odd look in Tonks' direction. "Nyphadora Adamaris Tonks… you _do_ know that I'm _gay_, don't you?"

"WHAT?"

Everyone in the classroom, except Mr. Binns, turned to stare at Remus and Tonks. Tonks glared at them and they all turned back around. Everyone knew that a girl with fire hydrant red hair and multiple facial piercings was bound to be trouble.

"Bueller…"

"Why do you seem so shocked?"

"Why didn't you _tell _me?"

"I thought that you _knew_! I mean it _was_ sort of obvious."

"Bueller…"

"How was it _obvious_?"

Remus stared at Tonks and felt himself growing unreasonably angry with his friend. "How could you _not know_?" He hissed. "Are you really _that_ unobservant? _God_, Tonks! Maybe if you stopped paying so much attention to _yourself_ and your hair and more to _me _then maybe you'd have known that I'm fucking _gay_, my parents _disowned_ me, and I'm living off of some woman I met less than a week ago!"

"Bueller… Ferris Bueller…."

"HE'S NOT HERE!" Remus' face was nearly the shade of Tonks' hair, and angry, embarrassed tears sprang from his eyes.

Mr. Binns looked vaguely surprised. "Oh… quite right, Robert… my apologies…"

Remus closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry. And then he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a still and shocked Nyphadora Adamaris Tonks in his wake. Remus stormed down the hall with the unreasonable anger still coursing through his veins. Rounding a corner, Remus found himself bumping into something solid.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking up. Who he saw leering at him made his apology die in his throat and his stomach pummel down to his feet.

"Where's the fire, Lupin?" Avery Nott, Brian Yaxely, Antonin Dolohov, and Igor Karkaroff were standing in a semi-circle, cutting off Remus' exit. Dolohov smirked lecherously at him. "I didn't think that you were the type to skip school… you're quite the rebel."

Remus flushed and kept his eyes on the floor. "Excuse me, but I need to get p-p-past." Damn. That stutter would be the death of him.

The four boys standing in front of Remus laughed cruelly. "So shy!" Dolohov's had shot out and grabbed Remus by his chin.

"Don't touch me" Remus spat and jerked away from Dolohov's unwelcome touch.

"Oooh, he's so feisty!" Nott laughed as Dolohov grabbed Remus by his waist and practically threw him towards Yaxley.

"Just like the Russian girls back home." Kakaroff added in his thick accent.

Remus found his arms trapped at his sides and his back pressed against Yaxley's front while something disturbingly large jabbed his back... Remus hoped that it was just a mutated plantain or a really long and thick phone in Yaxley's pants and not his dick. Remus started to tremble in fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" Remus whispered silently begging Dolohov, who was obviously the leader, with wide tearful eyes.

Dolohov leered, and stepped towards Remus until he was tightly sandwiched between Yaxley and Dolohov. "What do you think we're going to do to you, Lupin?"

Tears started to drip from Remus' eyes. "Please don't... Please... I'll pay you-" Remus was suddenly slapped hard across his face.

"And what makes you think that we want your filthy money?" Dolohov spat, and slapped Remus again. "We just wanna have some fun breaking you... That's all."

Both Yaxley and Dolohov's hands started to knead and squeeze Remus' arse, and Yaxley began to grind against his backside. "Don't... Please don- PLEASE!" Remus' jeans and shirt were literally ripped from his body, totally exposing him to his attackers.

"You're so innocent looking." Dolohov chuckled, tweaking Remus' nipples. "But of course WE know better, don't we Lupin?"

Remus was dragged past a door that was a few feet away, and he found himself in the Boys Locker Room. "Watch the door." Dolohov ordered Nott and shoved Remus so that his face was smashed into a slightly sticky bench and his arse was in the air.

Remus let out a sob. He didn't want this... He didn't want this hard brutal fuck... He wanted to make slow gentle love. _'With Sirius'_. "Please don't..." Remus sobbed when he felt something large, blunt, and hard press itself to his entrance. "I don't want you inside of me! I DON'T WANT-" And then Yaxley was ball deep inside of him. Remus screamed as he felt himself being ripped apart. Yaxley was too long and too thick and Remus was unprepared, dry, and unwilling.

Suddenly Remus' mouth was pried open and Karkaroff thrust inside of him. "Bite me, and this goes all over the Internet." He panted. Remus gagged… He couldn't breath. Every time Yaxley pushed inside, Remus jerked forward and Kakaroff went deeper. Remus could hear Dolohov and Nott laughing, and could see the red light of a video camera.

"Open your mouth wider." Dolohov suddenly snarled. Remus obeyed. He didn't want to hurt any more. Maybe if he did as he was told, they would stop and leave him to curl up in a ball and die.

Remus choked as Dolohov and Kakaroff took turns fucking his mouth, and gagged every time one of them touched the back of his throat. "Take it all, Little Bitch…" Kakaroff moaned and surged forward until Remus' nose was filled with curly and sweat drenched pubic hair. Remus retched and then vomited.

"… Fuck." Yaxley groaned and started to move faster and harder. "Make him do that again." They did, and Remus threw up again. Before he could recover Dolohov was back in his mouth. He tasted of Remus' vomit and unwashed underwear.

Remus was in Hell. He wanted to die. He tried not to move as his attackers moved inside of him. He was drenched in sweat, vomit, and he could feel blood running down the back of his thighs. He wished that it was over… he didn't want this. He wanted love. Suddenly, Remus was choking on semen as both Kakaroff and Dolohov came down his throat. Yaxley soon followed filling Remus like a sperm bank. Yaxley roughly pulled out and wiped himself off on Remus' ripped clothes before following Nott and Kakaroff out the door. Dolohov stayed and stared at Remus' still form or a moment before spitting on him and walking away.

Remus slipped off of the bench and curled up in a fetal position on the dirty, yet thankfully cold floor. And that's how Tonks found him two hours later.

**SEE WHY I FEEL BAD? ? ! ! God… I think I'm going to go hide my face in shame now…. Please forgive me.**


	12. Poor Baby

**Yes, I know that most of you must hate me for the last chapter… but think about this… (IF YOU DONT LIKE SPOILERS LOOK AWAY RIGHT NOW!) If you thought **_**that **_**was bad wait till you see the very last chapter… ANYWAY, to make amends I am going to kill off Brian Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov, and Igor Karkaroff, and put Avery Nott in a coma or something. I'm thinking either death by a bad car accident or a gas explosion… does anyone have any other suggestions? **

**This chapter is for **kasssumi **who was the first reviewer. **kasssumi**,** **I would also like to apologize for making your chapter such a short one. But it's very important. You'll see.**

Remus sat quietly in the large white bed. The pictures hanging on the pale green walls of the hospital seemed to loom out at him like deranged faces. He wished that he could just close his eyes but every time he did he could see Tonks' face contorting in horror and he could hear her scream and her nearly sobbing into her cell phone as she called the police.

He had blacked out after that.

When he had woken up Doctors and Nurses had swarmed around Remus' bed, asking him questions and demanding him to tell them how he felt. Then, in front of Tonks (who had been sitting silently in the corner the whole time) the head Doctor had hoisted Remus' naked legs up into stirrups, and stared to prod at Remus' torn hole with his stubby fingers and weird medical instruments. When he was finished he had informed Remus that he had been raped, his anus had ripped, and they were going to have to sew it back up. Then they had given Remus some painkillers 'sewn' him back up and left, leaving Remus to bask in his humiliation and shame. As soon as the Doctors and Nurses left the room, Tonks had migrated from the corner and over to the side of Remus' bed.

Now Tonks was peering down at him with a devastated expression on her face. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered. "This was all my fault. If I had just paid more attention to you, then you wouldn't have gotten mad and-"

"Tonks." Remus mumbled, and tried to glare at his distraught friend. "Just... stop talking, alright? This isn't your fault." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his backside.

"But if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have run off. And if you hadn't run off then you wouldn't have been attacked and-"

"Shut up."

Surprisingly, Tonks obeyed and fell silent.

The two friends sat in quiet for a few moments before Tonks decided to start speaking again. "What happened?"

"What do _you_ think?" Remus laughed bitterly. "I was fucking _gang raped_."

"You know that wasn't my question." Tonks said quietly.

Remus sighed heavily. "I know… W-what do you want me to tell you?"

"What happened?" Tonks asked again. "Why have you been acting so down lately? Why do you always make excuses, and what are they for? Why do you talk with guys like Malfoy, and then tell me and Peter that you don't know what we're talking about when we ask you about it?"

"Where _is_ Peter by the way?" Remus asked, attempting to change the subject.

"He's outside. They won't let non-family members in. I told them that you were my cousin. I don't think that they believed me though…" Tonks shook her head. "Anyway, answer my questions and _don't_ try to change the subject again."

And Remus told her. Remus told her everything. He told her about his 'addiction', Rosemerta, his tattoo, and his strange and unexplainable fascination and obsession with the 'Sexy Tattoo Artist' aka, Sirius Black.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, _wait_. Did you just say 'Sirius Black'?"

"Yeah I did." Remus frowned suspiciously. "Why?"

"_Sirius _fucking _Black_?"

"Why does everyone have that same reaction?" Remus demanded. "What is so special about '_Sirius _fucking _Black_'. You know, besides him being really, really sexy… and gorgeous… and talented… and sexy…"

"His parents and mine were good friends." Tonks interrupted before Remus could start drooling. "His little brother lives with us, and he comes to dinner every Thursday night. Plus, he's like the older brother that I've never had. We practically grew up together."

"Oh." Remus suddenly regretted all the times he rejected Tonks' invitations to her house.

Tonks smiled slightly at the put out expression on Remus' face. "You're such a whore…"

Remus grinned. "It takes one to know one."

Tonks smiled, hesitated slightly, and then leaned over and hugged Remus the best she could. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Friend." Remus said quietly.

"I love you like a friend, lover, and a brother… I never want to see you hurt again." Tonks' voice cracked. "It hurts too much."

"I missed you." Remus' breath shuddered. "I missed you so, so much."

Suddenly, the bittersweet moment was shattered when the door was flung open and a hysterical woman flung herself onto Remus' bed. "Remus! You're all right! Oh, God, I was so _scared_ when I got the call! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so _sorry_ Remus!"

"Mummy?" Remus stared at his weeping mother. "What are you doing here?"

"We just got the phone call." A new voice said quietly. Remus' head jerked up and his eyes met his fathers. "We thought you were dead… we would never be able to forgive ourselves if-" John Lupin's voice cracked and he was forced to stop talking.

"My Poor Baby…" Silvia Lupin whispered, and slowly stroked her son's face. "My Poor, Poor Baby…."

**Told you it was short… yet important, am I right, or am I right? BTW, not all updates will be this fast. Just warning you. **

**As you all know FF's been acting up… have any of you by chance figured out how to post one shots?**


	13. Mummy, Animals Do It Too

**Sorry that this is so late. I've just been really stressing lately… sometimes I think that teachers forget that their class isn't the only one you have. And there have been some… personal problems too. So this chapter (which is dedicated to **nekluvshp**) will probably be short. Well, shorter than usual. But whatevs.**

To say that things were awkward would be a huge understatement. Remus wished that he could say that things were awkward... awkward would have been a major improvement. He sat uncomfortably on his living room couch. It was hard to believe that it had only been a few days since he had last been in this house... it seemed as if a lifetime had passed. He hunched into himself as his parents sat across from him.

"... So happy that you're safe, Dear..." Remus' mother simpered.

"...Your mother and I were very worried..." Remus' father smiled.

Remus tried to smile back. He needed his cell phone... He needed to call Rosemerta and explain what had happened… he needed to tell her that he was all right.

"Remus! Did you here what I said?"

Remus started slightly and looked up to where his mother was staring at him with pursed lips. "No. S-sorry…"

Silvia Lupin sighed impatiently.

"I made an appointment with a physiologist for you tomorrow after school." Silvia Lupin's voice was crisp. "And after that you have a confession with a priest."

Remus blinked. "But... we're not Catholic. Why would-"

"You need to have your soul cleansed." John Lupin interrupted. "After you left, your Mother and I wondered what we did wrong... and then it occurred to us that we never took you to Church."

"But... what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your Father and I both grew up in highly religious homes." Silvia Lupin explained. "We stopped going to church when it conflicted with our work schedules... perhaps your homosexuality is Gods way of punishing me and your Father."

"I-I'm a punishment?"

"It's not you fault, Sweetie." Silvia reached across and patted Remus on his knee. "Besides, we can cure it."

"Cure my 'homosexuality'?"

John nodded. "Of course. It's like a disease. You should have told us earlier... we would have done something about it."

"I'm a disease?"

"_You're_ not. It's your homosexuality that's the illness… all we need to do is get you to a church, and hopefully you'll see the light."

"But… what if I don't _want_ to see the light? What if I _like_ being gay?"

Silvia and John Lupin exchanged a look. Then John sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Son, sometimes wrong things can feel right. And just because it may seem alright doesn't mean that it is."

"Why not?" Remus demanded. "Why is it 'wrong'?"

Silvia Lupin sighed. "Never mind Remus… you're too young to understand…"

"Try me." Remus snapped. Silvia Lupin looked at Remus in surprise, but he didn't care. He was sick and tired of both his Mother and Father's bullshit. He _already_ missed Rosemerta and her blunt, yet comforting, comments. He missed her homey flat, not this icy museum like house. He had weaned himself from his parent's cold lifestyle the moment Rosemerta had sat down across from him and started talking. She was more of a family to him then his _real_ family was anyway. They had the _gall_ to care now… they didn't care _before _but now he was hurt and suddenly they cared even though they kicked him out into the streets.

Silvia Lupin narrowed her eyes. "It's just unnatural. You don't see _animals_ engaging in same sex relationships."

"Yes you do." Remus argued. "You see it all the time. There are gay birds, and gay lizards, and gay hyenas, and gay giraffes, and gay lions, and tigers, and bears!"

"Oh my!" Remus glanced sharply up and saw his Grandmother standing in the doorway. "Remmie! Darling you're back… your mother told me that you had moved out!"

"Grammy?"

The small elderly woman hurried over to where her grandson was sitting and wrapped her arms around him with a surprisingly strong grip for such a frail looking woman.

"Mother." Silvia Lupin snapped. "What are you doing?"

"I am greeting my Grandson."

"Susan, please… we're trying to have a family talk-"

"Am I not family?" Susan Callahan snapped. "Whose daughter did you marry, Jonathan?"

John Lupin's mouth thinned into a straight line and Remus could see a tic jumping in his father's jaw.

Silvia Lupin ignored her mother. "You're not an animal, Remus! If animals engage in this dirty behavior, you shouldn't! You're higher up on the evolutionary scale then they are-"

Remus suddenly forgot that his Grandmother was next to him. "Humans are animals _too_ Mother! We're not so different from them… we have _needs_. We have _instincts_."

"_We are better then them_!"

"AT LEAST THEY KNOW HOW TO CARE FOR THEIR OFFSPRING!" Remus screamed. "IF THEY DON'T _WANT _THEIR CHILDREN THEY _EAT_ THEM, SO _WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SUFFER_? Why couldn't you throw me into your oven like the selfish witch you are?"

"Sweetheart, _I_ want you-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Remus let out a choked sob. "No you don't… if you really, truly, _wanted_ me then you wouldn't have let me go so easily…"

"Remus, that's not true."

Remus shook his head to cut off his Father's words. "Where did I go wrong…" He whispered. "What made you stop wanting me? I was a good son… I had nice, normal friends… I got good grades… I was everything you told me that you wanted me to be. Was it because I started to like boys and not girls? Is it because I'd rather have a girls night out with Tonks instead of a date?" Remus' voice cracked. "Mummy, _what did I do wrong_?" Remus waited for an answer. All he got was tense silence. Even his normally opinionated and talkative grandmother said nothing. Remus hung his head in shame and turned his back on his family. Walking slowly, he made his way up the stairs, hoping that someone would stop him. No one did. By the time Remus reached the top of the stairs, his whole body was shaking. He went over to his bed and sagged down onto it. It was disturbingly comforting and familiar. Remus closed his eyes and willed the tears not to fall.

He didn't move from his spot on his bed until his parents had both gone to bed, and her could hear his Grandmother's snores. Then he got out of the bed and went into the bathroom that was adjoined to his room. Remus tripped off his clothes and turned on the water. As he waited for it to clear up, Remus caught sight of himself in the mirror. '_I look like a whore…'_

His body was thin, and the kind of pale that came with having an Irish Grandmother. It was almost creamy in a way… his eyes were large, wide, and deceivingly innocent looking and his mouth was wide, red, and pouty. Remus hated his body. It even _looked_ wicked.

Remus turned his face away from the looking glass in disgust, and then something caught his eye. A small edge of black. Twisting to see himself better, Remus gazed at the tattoo. It was beautiful… as was the artist who put it there. Remus felt his prick twitch as he remembered. Biting his lip, Remus wrapped his cold fingers around himself, and shuddered in bliss… it had been so long sine _anyone_ had touched him there. He began to stroke himself softly, keeping a firm eye on the reflection of the tattoo. Remus' ragged breathing filled the small bathroom, and his precipitation added to the steam on the mirror.

Two minutes later, Remus was panting loudly and was bent over on his knees while his right hand jerked furiously, and his left hand had four fingers knuckle deep up his arse. With a shuddering, gasping cry, Remus came all over hi hand and his mother's fluffy blue Turkish rugs.

'_Sirius!'_

**Again, sorry for the lateness! Hope you liked it though. I've never done soloM before….**


	14. Safe and Sound

**SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! I've been **_**uber**_** stressing lately and COMPLETELY uninspired. Plus, my life has been **_**pretty **_**shitty for the past few days. Don't feel like going into it now, but PM me, and I'll tell you the whole story if you're interested… and you're probably not, so whatevs. Anywho, I'm getting two new kittens next weekend… and I shall name them 'Rosencrantz' and 'Guildenstern' after one of my new favorite ships. Which implores me to BEG of you to watch **_**'Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead'**_**. (Best. **_**Movie**_**. EVER!) And tell me what you think.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to **Tinkerbell1987**. PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

Remus refused to get out of bed the next morning. He was just going to lie in his bed and sleep his life away. He was angry, exhausted, embarrassed, and his arse still hurt like the dickens. He ignored his parents when they tried to get him up, and he told his doting grandmother that he wasn't feeling well (which really wasn't a lie) and he wasn't going to go to school today. As soon as he heard his parents leave for work and his grandmother went out to buy some more yarn for her knitting, Remus ventured downstairs, for the intoxicating smell of bacon was much too tempting.

Sitting down with his bacon in a napkin, Remus tried to remember what he had to do… and then it hit him. Rosemerta probably still had no idea about what had happened to him. Remus cursed and leapt out of his seat. Running out the door Remus ran down the street, stopping only when he realized that he was still in his pajamas, and he had no money for a cab. He supposed he could've walked, but he didn't exactly remember how to get to the Three Broomsticks from where he was.

"Hey, Mate! Need a lift?" Remus turned around and saw a pock marked man with large saucer like ears, of around twenty-five peering at him from the passenger side of an ugly yellow Yugo that was absolutely plastered with bumper stickers.

"Um… no thank you?"

"Wot? Your Mum doesn't like you takin' rides wif strangers? Live a little Mate."

"Um… no… no. First of all, I'm not your 'Mate'… and second of all. That… car? It doesn't look particularly safe."

The pock marked man started to laugh uproariously. "_Safe_? Didja 'ear that Ern? 'E thinks that this car ain't _safe_!"

Remus eyed the car warily. "So is it?"

"Of course not! 'Op in." Remus couldn't help but trust these people and getting into a car with two complete strangers sounded much better than trying to find his way to Rosemerta's flat or café in his pajamas, so he slipped into the cramped back seat. "Good man!" The pock marked man shouted. "Me name's Stan Shunpike, an' this 'ere is Ernie Prang." Stan gestured to the small weedy man in the driver's seat. "'E doest talk much, but 'e's good for a listen if you ever need one. So… wos your name?"

"Um… Romulus." Remus said the first name that came into his head. Just in case these two men turned out to be like Dolohov and his cronies.

"Alright then, Romulus, where you 'eaded?"

"The Three Broomsticks. Do you know where that is?"

"Course I do!" Stan gestured for Ernie to start driving. "Wot you going there for?"

"Well, my… sister, Rosemerta, works there so-"

"Wait a minnit! You're related to Rosemerta?" Stan stared at Remus with bugging eyes. "_The_ Rosemerta of lovely blue eyes an' the boun'iful curves?"

Not sure where Stan was going with this, Remus nodded slowly.

Stan sighed and closed his eyes. "I think I'm in love with your sister, Mate. She's just so… kind. 'Aven't really talked wif 'er much. Only ordered coffee from 'er shop really… but she was so… _nice_. I mean, I know that I'm not much uva looker, but she didin' seem to notice these." Stan gestured to his face. "She only noticed wot was on th' _inside_, you know?"

Remus smiled fondly. "Yeah, I know."

"Doesn' 'urt that she looks like a bloody model too though, isin' tha' right Ern?"

"Tha's right, Stan."

Remus laughed. There was something contagious about Stan's cheerfulness. "You should come inside with me. I could introduce you to Rosemerta, if you'd like."

"Oh, you don' hafta- really? You… you wud do tha'? Right after we met, you wud really… jus' introduce me to 'er?"

"You seem like a decent human being, so…"

Stan narrowed his eyes. "Ow'd you know we're not bad guys, or somefink? Ow'd you know tha' we won't take your money an' run?"

"Well, for one I'm in my pajamas." Remus said bluntly. "And second of all, you're driving a Yugo. Not a very good car for a get away, is it?"

Stan sat in shocked silence for a moment, and then started to laugh. "You know wha' Kid? _You're all right_! Inn'e all right Ern?_ Inn'e_?"

"E's all right, all right."

"See? Wot I tell ya?"

"… That I was all right?"

**FIVE OR SIX MINUTES LATER**

"An' then you know wot 'e said to me? 'E said-"

"We're here."

"Alright. So Rom- can I call you Rom? –shud I jus' wait for you out 'ere or can I come in wif y- what the bloody 'ell went on 'ere?"

GBLIR

Remus peered out of the window, and was shocked to see about four police cars surrounding the Three Broomsticks.  
"Is your sister a wanted crimm'nl or somefink, Mate?"  
"Rosie?" Remus ignored Stan's question and jumped out of the car, and hurried into the cafe. He found Rosemerta talking to six police officers, four of which were staring at her chest.  
"He's about yay tall... Short dark brown hair... lightish hazel eyes... cute freckles... Jew nose-"  
"Rosie!"  
"REMUS!" Rosemerta shoved aside one of the police officers and wrapped Remus of one of the biggest hugs that he had ever received. And that included the time Remus got Tonks a stray kitten for her fifteenth birthday. Suddenly there was the sound of flesh smacking flesh as Rosemerta pulled back her hand and smacked Remus across his face. His eyes watered at the sting, but before he could recover Rosemerta was shaking him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? Do you have ANY idea how worried I was? I thought you were laying bleeding to death in an alley somewhere!"  
"Well, you were close..."  
"WHAAAT?"  
"Ow... Rosie, stop shouting... Besides, I'll tell you about it later." Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Stan enter the cafe. "If anyone asks, you're my sister and my name is Romulus."  
"Why-"  
"Stan!"  
"Um... you jus' sorta ran out, an' I wos wonderin' if you were alright."  
"I'm fine, Stan. This is my sister Rosemerta. Rosemerta, this is Stan Shunpike. He- he gave me a ride here... I was walking back from... Mum and Dad's place and... And Stan gave me a ride."  
"Oh, thank you!" Rosemerta lurched towards Stan and hugged him. "I was so worried about my baby brother! You know, our parents aren't the best parents and I was so afraid that they'd say something horrible to him-"  
"They did." Remus scowled. "They called me a 'sickness'."  
An ugly look crossed over Rosemerta's face, and she let go of Stan, who looked as if he were about to pass out with happiness. "Bastards." She muttered.  
Remus was just about to answer when a very tall, very muscular, and very handsome man walked up and put his hand on Rosemerta's shoulder. "You find him yet?"  
Rosemerta's face quickly rearranged itself into a bright smile. "Brody! Yes, I found our baby brother. Our little Romulus!" She pulled Remus into a tight hug. "Here he is. All safe and sound..."  
Brody gave Remus an odd look, and then he pulled him into a one armed hug. "Yeah, thanks for bringing him home. We were really worried."


	15. Home

**Yes, I know that this is late… deal. This chapter is for **rabidfangirl666** for being the first reviewer, and thank you **Tinkerbell1987, IsThisOneTakenToo, **and **DracoHermioneForever** for answering my plea. And thanks to **Blood Everlasting **my brand new beta! All of you are amazing!**

**Many of you had no idea who Brody was last chapter. Even though I've mentioned him before twice. XD. I'll post his tiny moments below:**

""**It's just that you mentioned that you had nowhere to go, and letting you sleep on the streets would just be cruel. Especially in this weather. And I have a fold out couch and a bunch of old clothes **_**that my brother left when he went to Italy with his new wife**_**, so you can stay at my place until you parents calm down a bit."- Chapter 3  
****""Do you mind sleeping on the couch? Just for tonight. I **_**just**_** now realized that **_**Brody's old room is filled with boxes**_**." Rosemerta rolled her eyes at her absentmindedness. " – Chapter 4**

"**Rosemerta smiled softly. "**_**Brody's older than me. He was always the 'cool' big brother who always took care of his annoying baby sister**_**. **_**I**_** wanted somebody to take care of too. And then I met you." – Chapter 10**

**Any who… this chapter will be short… but whatevs. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

As soon as Stan and the Police left, Brody turned to Remus. "Okay, who are you _really_ and why did I have to pretend that you were my little brother?"

"Brody, this is Remus John Lupin." Rosemerta said, wrapping Remus in a large hug like an overprotective mother. "He's been having trouble at home lately, so he's been staying with me at my flat. He's sleeping in your room, by the way."

Brody ignored Rosemerta's last comment as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Remus. "What _sort_ of 'problems'?"

"I-"

"Remus is a sex addict, his parents found out, and now they hate him." Rosemerta said, cutting Remus off. "I found him, and I'm keeping him." She lifted her chin defiantly.

"You're making him sound like he's a dog or something." Brody said softly. "Stop acting like I'm upset with you. I have a right to wonder who someone is, especially when I'm forced to _lie_ for them."

"I'm sorry." Remus mumbled. "I didn't mean to mess up your family dynamic or anything."

Brody sighed loudly. "You're not messing anything up…" He smiled at Remus and took something out of his pocket. It was a small paper card with swirly forest green writing on it.

_Dr. Lillian Rose Evans_

_Psychologist_

_1-546-723-5816_

_www. LREvansP_PsyD. com_

"An old family friend." Body explained. "She's really very great."

"You've met her." Rosemerta said, reading the card from over Remus' shoulder. "She was the hostess at that baby shower thing… the red-haired one with the really light green eyes."

"Was her husband the goofy looking skinny guy with the glasses and the oddly messy hair?"

"Yup, that was her husband." Rosemerta confirmed, and took the card from Remus' hand. "I'll go make an appointment." She said and walked away, leaving Remus alone with Brody.

"So…"

"Are you really a sex addict?"

Remus had somehow expected Brody to be just as blunt as his younger sister, but the question still came as a bit of a shock. "No! Well… I don't think so… I think it's mostly just me wanting to… I dunno…"

"You just want to feel wanted, is that right?"

Remus looked up at Brody in surprise. "Yeah… That's exactly it! How did you know?"

"My very first serious girlfriend was a sex addict." Brody shrugged. "It was her downfall, really. She slept with the wrong person, got AIDs, and died a few months later. Shame. She was a wonderful person."

"I'm sure she was." Remus said sympathetically. "You seem like the type of person who'd want to date a nice person."

"Doesn't _everyone_?"

"No. One of my best friends only goes for really bitchy girls." This was true. Peter Pettigrew, despite his own looks, was very shallow when it came to girls. He liked them tall, thin, and with huge tits and a big arse. Remus personally could not see the appeal of huge tits or any tits at all for that matter, but to each his own… All of Peter's last girlfriends had used him, because his dad owned the Pettigrew and Sons Law Firm, making him one of the richest kids in school, second only to Lucius Malfoy. Sadly, Peter had yet to find a pretty girl who could look past his pudgy tummy and his father's money.

Brody raised his eyebrow. "Kinky." Remus laughed. Brody was just as easy to get along with as Rosemerta was, despite his large and intimidating frame. It seemed as if Remus was now really part of the Litani family.

**Page Break**

Sirius was bored. Very bored. Very, _very _bored. Very, very, _very_ bored. Veryveryveryveryveryvery_very_- "Will you _stop looking at me like that_?" James threw down his magazine and glowered at his best friend.

Sirius looked at James blankly. "Like what?"

"Like your about to cut my stomach open with a plastic spork just to see what's inside."

"…what the _hell_ is a '_spork'_?"

James gave Sirius an odd look. "Why are you even _here_? Shouldn't you be at the shop or something?"

"No. I'm hiding."

"Hiding?"

"From Bella. See, I'm _safe_ here… she can _get_ me at the shop."

"Oh."

Sirius and James sat in silence for a few moments before Sirius decided to speak again. "So, what did you say a' spork' was again?"

James sighed like Sirius was an extremely annoying three-year-old child with a learning disability. "Well, its… a 'spork' is a… a… um… LILY, DEAREST, WILL YOU COME HERE FOR A MOMENT?" Suddenly a shrill wail wrenched through the air. Harry, apparently, had woken up.

"_What, _James?" Lily hissed, stalking into the living room. "I'm on the phone with a _client, _you horrid little man. What on earth could you possibly want?"

Sirius snorted and James glared at him for a second before turning back to his wife. "Lily, what is a 'spork'?"

Lily stared at James for a few moments, and then shook her head. "I'm on the phone with a client." She sighed in exasperation. "I don't have time to tell you what a 'spork' is…"

"Bleh…" Sirius replied and flopped onto the couch. "I'm so bored… just tell me what a 'spork' is so I can get rid of some of this boredom." Harry then gave another shriek. All three adults turned to stare at the closed door that was Harry's play/nap room.

"Nose goes." James muttered and touched his nose with his pointer finger.

Lily rolled her eyes and put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, I'm still here… so when did you want this appointment to happen…" Her voice faded out as she disappeared into the kitchen a few seconds later, she re-entered the living room. "Sirius, come with me to work."

Sirius looked up at Lily in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I have an appointment in two hours, and afterwards I need to do some unpacking. I would ask James, but he has no upper body strength… at all. So you're coming with me."

_* gurgle…*_

"Good. Go get your shoes on. I have to be there in two hours, and I need to get some coffee." Harry let out another loud wail. "James, go get your son. I swear, he's going to wake up the whole neighborhood…"

**Everyone who replied to my PM, Don't worry! I haven't forgotten you! I'm just saving it for the next chapter…**

**So, in this A/U, Lily is about four/five years older then James. They met when James was in University, and he fell in love with a waitress a his favorite Café… and that's about it… Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald are her age… if you want a detailed list of every one's connection to each other in this fic PM me.**


	16. The Skeleton Poem

**Welcome to Chapter 16 0f GBLIR! (Which is for **IloveRemusnSirius**) This one mainly focus' on Remus' past and why he the way he is. You also get to see Sirius again… but no smut. It is my firm opinion that both Remus and Sirius need to get their head out of their pants and have a proper conversation with each other.**

Lily peered at the slim boy sitting in front of her while he shifted around nervously. He had wide hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and an expression like a scared rabbit. Lily coughed lightly. "So, Remus... tell me about yourself."

Remus shifted slightly in his seat. "Um... I'm seventeen? I like to read and write... and um... I'm gay."

Lily nodded slowly. "Is that why you ran away from home?"

"No."

"Why did you leave your parent's house?"

"I didn't leave... They kicked me out."

Lily raised her eyebrow. Rosemerta hadn't mentioned that over the phone...

"And why would they do that?"

"They... they caught me having a threesome with two other guys." Remus cast his eyes down and took a deep breath. "I think that I may be a sex addict. Ever since I was... Since I was twelve, I seemed to... to need the feelings of being close to someone… some _male_ romantically. They didn't have to really love me, you know… they just needed to pretend to. At least for just a little while."

"Since you were _twelve_?" Lily demanded, referring back to Remus' previous statement. "Why so young?"

Remus flushed shamefully. "You… you're not allowed to repeat anything I tell you to anyone else right? Because… because I don't really want Rosie to know about this quite yet."

Lily smiled reassuringly at Remus. "My lips are sealed."

"Alright…" Remus took a deep breath. "When I was twelve my sixth grade class went on a field trip to the district high school. I… I left the group. My next door neighbors, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, went to that high school and I thought that I could find them by myself, instead of waiting till lunch time to see them." Remus paused and Lily nodded for him to continue. "I got lost pretty quickly. The high school was about three times as big as my middle school, and I really had no idea where I was going. I was on the third floor, and I was kind of frightened, because I was right by this 'Haunted' bathroom. Supposedly some girl had drowned herself and was haunting it as a ghost… anyway, I heard voices coming from inside the bathroom so I decided to check because they were male voices, and so I knew that they couldn't have been the 'Ghost'. I opened the door. I wish that I hadn't… I wish that I had just walked away…" Remus' voice broke and he let out a choked sob. Lily reached out a hand to comfort him, but Remus shook his head and drew in a shaky breath. "I opened the door and there were two men in there… having sex. I was only twelve, and I didn't know any better… I screamed. They noticed me and said that they would…. 'punish' me for interrupting. One of them was a really tall guy with dark hair. You… you may recognize his name. It's Tom Riddle."

Lily felt her eyes bug out. "Tom _Riddle_? _The_ Tom Riddle? Tom Riddle, the famous Horror Film Director? The one who Directed '_Death Eater'_, '_Morsmorde_', and '_Curse of the Inferi_'?"

"Among others." Remus scowled bitterly.

Lily sat back in shock. "I didn't know that he was so young… He looks like he's in his late forties."

"He is. He was the Drama teacher." Remus whispered. "And the other guy was the gym teacher, Fenir Greyback. He was _huge_…" Remus squeezed his eyes shut, and Lily got the feeling that he was not talking about this Gym Teacher's height and weight. "They tore my clothes off… _literally_, and forced me to take them. They took turns with me and all I could do was cry, and scream, and beg for them to stop. Mr. Riddle did, and he got dressed and… and took his phone out so that he could record everything. Then, when Coach Greyback was…having his way with me, some other students walked in, and then they ran and got some adults. Coach Greyback was arrested, but Mr. Riddle got away scot free, and was made a local hero for attempting to stop a rape.

"I… I still have nightmares about them, you know? I still have nightmares about that bathroom… the peeling paint, and the blue stained urinals. It's awful. But… but the whole time that they were raping me; they kept telling me that I was beautiful, and lovely, and gorgeous. And I had never been called these things before… and I… I… I _liked_ the feelings that those words gave me. It made me feel loved. No one had ever _called_ me such nice things before, and after Fenir Greyback was arrested, Tom Riddle still… _took_ me whenever he got the chance, and he called me _more_ words… words like 'marvelous', and after he left I missed those words _so much_. So whenever I got the chance I found someone… _willing_ to make me feel those words again. But something was always missing, until I met this one guy… I honestly forget his name, but he used to beat me while he fu- _took_ me, and then when it was over he'd tell me that I had done a wonderful job, and I felt like Mr. Riddle used to make me feel."

Lily sat still in a shocked silence. She had imagined Remus' sex addiction to be the product of neglectful parents, not the aftermath of two men's sick and twisted fantasy… she had imagined something so much different. She tried to unstick her throat. "Was… was that the only time that you were raped?"

Remus shook his head, and Lily felt her eyes prickling with pity. "I was raped a few days ago. But… but the police don't know who did it yet. They covered their tracks well."

"Do _you_ know who did it?"

"… Yes."

"Are you going to tell the police?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell _me_?"

"No, because then you might tell the police."

"Remus, I am not at liberty to divulge _any_ sort of information that my patients don't want me to tell."

"I'm still not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you seem like a good person. And good people do what is right, even if they're not supposed to."

Lily decided to change the subject, since she sensed that she would get no more information on the rapists. "How do you know Sirius Black?"

Remus flushed, and an embarrassed smile crept over his face. "He gave me a tattoo."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Isn't that illegal?"

Remus shrugged, but he looked very smug. "Maybe. But you're not 'at liberty to divulge _any_ sort of information that your patients don't want you to tell'. And I don't. Want you to tell, that is."

"Touché." Lily smiled at Remus. He seemed much calmer then he was a few moments ago. "May I see your tattoo?" Remus stood up and turned his back to her then he lifted his shirt, and Lily could see an intricate Celtic design with a paw print peeking out of the waistband of his comfy looking grey sweatpants. "Does it mean anything?"

"I don't think so." Remus muttered, but he sounded unsure. Gesturing for Remus to sit back down, Lily peered at her clipboard and attempted to look as if she were looking at something other than a failed Sudoku puzzle.

"So, Remus… what have you done to attempt to get over the traumas of your past experiences?"

"Well I…. I write in my notebook…"

"Like keeping a journal?"

"No. I write poetry and short stories… it's how I cope."

Lily leant forward in interest. "What kind of poetry?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure. Just… poetry, I guess."

"May I… may I see?" Lily felt nervous. This was so much more personal than a tattoo. This was some one's heart and soul written down on paper…

Remus paused, and then reached into the front pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "I left my notebook at… home." Remus explained. "But I wrote something on a scrap piece of paper while Rosie stopped for gas." He handed the sheet of paper to Lily.

_Hanging, as if lost a trial._

_Grinning, paused in deaths denial._

_Denier of all aerial works._

_Sadness, somewhere, somehow lurks._

_Dry as death in the torrid night,_

_All humanity take thy flight_

_As not to end up like this smiling soul._

_Cheeks like plains, eyes like bowls._

_The frame which life hangs her cloak upon,_

_Wears an unsightly leer as soon as she's gone._

_Forever doomed to suspend on hooks,_

_And to be subject to unknowing looks_

_Of what earthen dreams might lie within_

_Or that they are this doomed mans kin._

"This is very good." Lily whispered. "What inspired it?"

"You know that Eminem song? '_Cleanin' Out My Closet_'? Well, the first line is "I got some Skeletons in my Closet', and I was reminded of the skeleton in my old grade school classroom. It used to scare the piss out of me when-" The sudden beeping of Lily's watch made both of them jump.

Lily cleared her throat, glanced at her watch, and then smiled apologetically at Remus. "I'm afraid that our time is up. If it's all right with you, I'd like to arrange another meeting for next Saturday."

"That's fine. Thank you, Dr. Evans." Remus quickly turned back into the shy teenager that he had been at the beginning of the appointment. Lily resisted the urge to sigh.

"Please call me 'Lily', Remus."

"Thank you Lily." A pleased blush spread itself over Remus' face as he shook Lily's hand.

"And Remus, I have a bit of a surprise for you." Ignoring Remus' surprised look, Lily crossed over to the door and stuck her head out. "Sirius, will you come in here for a moment, please?"

**MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! i evil… * grins***

**BTW, I will be in Philadelphia for the next two/three weeks, so no updates for a while. :(. So savor this one…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! !**


	17. You Could Love Me

**I'm BAA-ACK! ! ! Diddja miss me? I bet you did… **

**Lots of you liked the Poem I put in… and yes I did write it. *Blushes *. You're reviews have engorged me with triumph. I'm thinking about sticking a few more poems in here and there…**

**So we see Sirius again today! YAY! And I have another bit of slightly good news. So you know the rapists from a few chapters ago? Yeah, I'm going to kill them off. They don't deserve to exist anymore…**

**This chapter is for **Trisha Evenstar**. She reviewed first and it was a totally awesome review.**

**ENJOY!**

Sirius was, if possible, even _border _than he was back at the Potter's house. He had been sitting in the waiting area for almost an hour, reading out of date _National Geographic_'s. Sirius hoped that Lily would be done soon. Lifting boxes would be much more entertaining then reading about the migrations of Monarch Butterflies.

And, speaking of the Devil, Lily stuck her head out of the door. "Sirius, will you come in here for a moment, please?"

Sirius leapt to his feet and hurried inside the room. "Is it time to lift some bo-" Sirius' voice stopped working as he saw who was sitting on the big comfy couch that Lily always stuck her patients into. "Oh… Remus. He- hello?"

Remus gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Sirius, sit down." Lily pointed to the space on the couch next to Remus and he sat down, while Lily perched herself neatly on the edge of her seat. "Now, I know something has gone on between you two… I'm not sure exactly _what_ but I have a rough idea. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure what happened is illegal but I, despite the law, will not tell anyone. Being a psychologist, I am a _huge_ fan of closure, so I am going to run to Starbucks™, and get myself a Panini and a frappachino. I'll be back in about an hour. No shenanigans." And with that, Lily stood up, grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

There was a very long, and _very_ awkward silence. Sirius cleared his throat and Remus squirmed nervously. The buzzing of the florescent lights hummed loudly and made the small office seem even tinier. "So… Remus? How've you been, Mate?"

"Bloody fucking awful." Remus laughed. "You?"

"I just spent the last few days hiding from my deranged ex-fiancé in my best Mate's house." Sirius snorted. "What do you think?"

Remus flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your relationsh-"

"It's fine." Sirius interrupted, shrugging. "We probably would have ended up getting a divorce in a few years anyway. I guess it's better this way… why break it off in a few years, when I can just break it off now and basically gain a few years of my life." Remus frowned slightly. He hardly knew Sirius at all, but he could tell that he was more upset then he was letting on. "And it would have been _so_ dramatic! We wouldn't be able to just 'break up'… we would have had to get a Divorce Attorney, and spend all that money… one of us would have to get a new place and if we had kids there would be all of that Custody Drama and we'd both have to change our facebook status' changed to 'Single' and everybody would comment 'like', and it would just be a _stupid_ waste of _time_!"

Remus blinked. "I'm sorry…" He said again.

Sirius sighed and waved his hand. "S'not _your_ fault… If I hadn't encouraged you, you wouldn't have let me fuck you." Remus raised his eyebrows, but said nothing and Sirius carried on talking. "I actually should be _thanking _you. Bellatrix was actually a bit of a bitch sometimes. I swear to _God_, she would have been the _death_ of me!" Sirius took a deep breath.

"Then… then why did you see her? If she was so mean?"

Sirius shrugged. "She's beautiful."

"Is that all?"

Sirius paused. "Well… and her family had a lot of money too, I suppose."

Remus frowned slightly. "What about love?"

"What about it?"

"Isn't it important to you?"

Sirius peered at Remus suspiciously. "Why do you even care? You don't even _know_ me."

"I know that you're lonely." Remus said bluntly. "I know that you're unhappy."

"How?" Sirius challenged.

"If you were happy, then you wouldn't have done me." Remus said simply. Sirius stiffened, but Remus ignored his sudden tenseness as the young boy looked down at his lap. "But… if you want… I… I wouldn't mind terribly if you loved me."

**So, that was Chapter 17…. This is starting to get **_**interesting**_**. Yes, it's short, but I'm not supposed to be on my computer for a week… and you'd all MURDER me if I left it this long!**

**Before you go, I need some advice. I'm looking for colleges. So far I like Prescott… and that's about it. If anyone has any recommendations for Colleges that have a good Acceptance Rate, lots of Scholarships, and a good Art History Program, please tell me…**

**Blood, sorry for not having you beta this chappie… I just want to get it up… don't worry, you'll get to edit the next one!**

**TOODLES!**

**(Oh, and check out my new AU, 'London Undead'! please.)**


	18. I Wanted to Know Your Name

**OMFG! IS THIS **_**REALLY**_** CHAPTER EIGHTEEN? IT **_**IS**_**… that's so cool… Thank you ALL the wonderful peeps that reviewed the last chapter (which is for **wreakinghavocday-n-night **(who also has an AMAZING username)****)**

**Okay, so I have TWO advertisements. One is for my NEW AU 'London Undead'! It's Zombies and RL/SB… what could be bad about it XD… I'm kidding. You don't have to check that out. But I'm betaing this AMAZING fic by ****. It's so good. PLEASE OH PLEASE put her on Author Alert! It's a GREAT story so far! Also look up **EmitRemmus**! Their stories are SO FREAKIN' **_**EPIC**_**!**

Sirius' head snapped up and he stared at the young boy sitting across from him… if he had heard correctly, this teenager boy had just offered himself up to Sirius. Remus had just offered his _love_… that meant body _and_ soul. This was the first time that Sirius had heard the word 'Love' as well as _felt_ it at the same time. Remus looked up slowly, and as their eyes met, some sort of understanding was passed in between them. They both had what the other needed. An eagerness to please, a need to be taken care of… a sense of mutual love… sometimes you didn't need to know someone to love them.

Remus, apparently taking Sirius' shocked silence for denial, started to try to explain himself. "It's alright if you don't… you don't want to… but I think that we'd be good together. I mean, I… I've never _been_ with the same person more than once or twice, and I've never wanted to know their names, but you… I don't know. I wanted to know your name, and that's _never_-"

Sirius leant over and softly pressed his lips to Remus'. There was no tongue, but both Remus and Sirius' mouths were open as they breathed each other in. It should have been their first kiss… not a huge mouth clamping over a small twelve year old boys, and not a silly game of 'Seven Minutes Of Heaven'. And definitely not a hot and sloppy war of tongues in a brightly lit tattoo room. _This_ should have been the first innocent touching of mouths that these two people experienced.

Sirius swallowed thickly as he pulled away. "I… I think that I'd like to love you. I think that I'd like that a lot."

Remus smiled and shifted so that the right side of his body was pressed against Sirius' left. "I'm glad." Their heads turned towards each other and they started to kiss again. It was a little wetter, and a little bit sloppier as they took turns kissing each other, but, for them, it still had a feel of innocence. Both relished it… Remus was excited by this new found freedom, he was so _used _to his face being devoured by his partners, if he was kissed at all… but Sirius… Sirius let Remus' tongue probe past his lips and run itself over each individual tooth, flicking lightly at the roof of Sirius mouth, and caressing his tongue. It wasn't power, and it wasn't dominance, but for the first time since he was twelve, Remus felt as if he were in control.

The kiss opened up a whole new world for Sirius… for him; all Make Out Sessions were, were just a way for Sirius to show off his manliness, and or a method of foreplay. It had never before been _fun_. Kissing Remus like this was utterly enjoyable. This kiss wasn't about _sex_ or trying to _prove_ himself. This kiss was about new beginnings, new love, and recreation. There was no pressure to be anything but themselves.

They pulled apart with a wet smacking sound. Meeting Sirius' eyes, Remus smiled, blushed, and glanced away. Staring at his hands on his lap Remus once again wondered what made him so attached to Sirius**.**

"Red and gold." Sirius said suddenly.

Remus started and stared at Sirius. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Sirius grinned and leaned back, throwing his arm around Remus' shoulders. "If me and you are supposed to be in love, then we'd better get to know each other better, yeah?"

Remus nodded. "Orange."

Sirius made a face. "Orange?"

"Orange."

"Why _Orange?" _Sirius demanded. "You have the entire color scale to choose from, and you choose _Orange_?"

"Orange is an unloved color." Remus said simply.

"For a good reason!" Sirius argued.

Remus shook his head, but he was smiling.

Sirius felt his heart go out to this grinning boy next to him. Despite his evident and obvious promiscuity, there was an air of purity, naivety, and a bit of innocence around him. Like he never really grew up. Like he was just forced into the lesser, more horrid part of adulthood. The part that was never mentioned in the grandeur tales of growing up and reaching maturity. The part that adults always skipped over when they told their children about the future. Right then, Sirius made it his life goal never to let anyone ever again use Remus the way that he had used him the first time that they had met in the tattoo shop.

Reaching out, Sirius trailed his fingers over Remus' soft cheek. "Let's not tell anyone about 'us', yeah?"

"Yeah." Remus sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Sirius' touch. He didn't mind not telling anyone… he wouldn't mind keeping Sirius a secret for a little while longer. It was actually quite romantic when he thought of it… a secret love.

Smiling softly, Sirius kissed Remus one more time before standing up. "I've got to run… come by the tattoo shop sometime, yeah? I'd love for you to visit." And with one final kiss, Sirius walked out of the room, leaving Remus to sigh happily and fall back against the couch like a lovesick little girl. Life was definitely getting better.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Rosemerta peered suspiciously at Remus as he chatted happily with Brody. She was so sure that Remus would be mopey after his meeting with Lily, but instead he was acting unnaturally cheerful… laughing and smiling and such… it was all very suspicious. Not that Rosemerta _wanted _Remus to be mopey… but she was feeling a bit more than a little bit skeptical about this whole situation.

"So, Remus…" Rosemerta cut across Brody's story about him sitting next to the famous soccer player, Oliver Wood, on the plane, and plopped herself on the couch between them. "How was the meeting?"

"Fine!" Remus said brightly. "Lily's brilliant."

"So what did you two talk about?"

"My family and my… problem." Remus looked upset for a moment before smiling brightly. "But Lily _really_ helped me come to terms with my problem, you know? She's brilliant."

Rosemerta nodded and turned to Brody who was now flipping through the television channels. "Turn to the news… I want to know what the highway is like right now."

"It should be fine." Brody said, but he changed the channel to the news anyway.

"- _Car accident. Brian Yaxely, a senior at Godric Hollow High, was evidently driving his friends and fellow seniors Avery Nott, Antonin Dolohov, and Igor Karkaroff home from soccer practice when they somehow skidded out of control and hit a telephone pole. Unfortunately, Brian, Antonin, and Igor were all declared dead at the scene of the crash. Avery is currently hospitalized with severe third degree burns, and many broken bones. In other news, U.N. envoy Angelina Jolie traveled to Turkey's border with Syria on Friday, sharing fruit and dessert with some of the thousands of Syrian refugees who have fled their government's bloody crackdown_ -" Remus stared in shock at the television while Rosemerta and Brody remained oblivious.

"Damn it, we missed the Traffic Report." Rosemerta muttered as she stood up, not noticing Remus' expression.

"At least we'll still get to see the Sports." Brody said, shrugging. "Hey, Romulus… you alright?"

Remus nodded, and smiled when he heard his nickname. Brody had taken to calling him 'Romulus' after their first meeting. "I'm fine." Remus stood up and followed Rosemerta into the kitchen to help her roll some meatballs. Even though Remus wouldn't wish death on _anyone_, he was glad that his rapists wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore.

**Sooo… I think I'm about… halfway through? Unless I get another idea I have to work in. I hoped you liked! Would you rather have another sweet moment between our two favorite boys or smut? Majority wins!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND ROCK'N'ROLL MOTHERFUCKERS! XD**


	19. Don't Give A Damn

**Ummm…. Wow. Has it really been this long? *Checks Calander * Wow, it really has… I CAN EXPLAIN THOUGH. So I was walking through the woods wih my puppy and I heard some music, so I followed it and found a bunch of weird men bowling in a clearing. They offered me some wine and I took it because I was thirsty. Then we danced about and I wandered off and fell asleep under a tree. And I just now woke up, I SWEAR.**

For the next few hours after he had left Lily's office, Sirius felt as if he was floating on a cloud that smelled of soap, chocolate, and peppermint bubble gum... Lily assumed that it was because he had, had 'closure' with Remus, and James thought hat it was because he had come to terms with his sexuality. Only Remus and Sirius knew the truth. It was because they had both found somebody to love… and it felt _wonderful_. So wonderful in fact, that Sirius decided that it was time to be a man and face Bellatrix at their flat.

_*ring ring ring ri-* _"Hello?"

Sirius cleared his throat nervously. "Hey Bells! It's me. Sirius!"

"You do know that I have Caller ID, right?" Bellatrix's voice was cold.

Sirius felt himself flushing. Bellatrix could always make him feel like an insignificant child with only a few words. "I… I was… just wondering if I could come by the flat… and get the rest of my things-"

"Well why are you asking _my_ permission?" Bellatrix snapped. "You are a grown man."

The next thing Sirius heard was the dial tone. He scowled. Even after they had broken up Sirius still couldn't seem to be able to say 'no' to Bellatrix… Closing his eyes, Sirius thought back to earlier today. He thought of the first kiss in the Tattoo shop, and Remus. Then he took a deep breath and grabbed the keys to his bike before stalking out of the Potter's guest room. "I'm going home!" He announced, bursting into the bathroom where James was sitting in the full bathtub in his swimming trunks and Lily was undressing Harry.

"_SIRIUS_!" James yelped and struggled to cover his scrawny chest with Harry's bath toy. "_What are you doing_?"

"I'm going home." Sirius repeated. I'm going home, getting my things, and telling Bellatrix that she has to get the fuck out of my flat."

"Good for you, Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, grinning. "But try to word it a bit nicer, yeah?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and said nothing. He would say whatever he damn well pleased to Bellatrix.

Sirius left the Potter's house, flagged down a taxi cab, and went to his flat. He greeted the doorman, climbed the stairs and when he got to his floor, Sirius was surprised to see that the door was open. Slowly walking inside, Sirius shut the door behind him and was shocked to see packages, boxes, and bags strewn across the floor. Looking inside one open box, Sirius found every single one of his shoes. Opening another box he saw all his magazines, and in another his toiletries.

"You can put everything back if you decide to stay with me." Sirius whipped his head towards the bedroom when he heard Bellatrix's voice. She was standing in the bedroom doorway wearing an extremely revealing thing that looked as if it was made out of nothing but black and green lace and some bits of string. "Otherwise, I want you to leave. And never come back."

Sirius found his eyes tracing the curves of Bellatrix's body. Why couldn't she have dressed like this when they were still together, and Sirius didn't have a sexy guy who was actually willing to _love _him in his life? He studied Bellatrix for a few moments. Her offer was _so_ tempting. He could stay here and have one of the most amazing and sensual nights of his life, _or_ he could leave his flat forever and basically love an underaged stranger… but what about _afterwards_? Would Bellatrix go back to being her old cold self, or would she stay this sexy and willing woman for years to come? Sirius decided to risk it, and made a choice.

"I don't think that I can stay, Love." Sirius said softly. "You see, I've just gotten a one in a million chance to _really_ love someone, and I'm not going to give that up. Not even for _this_." Sirius gestured to Bellatrix's outfit. "I'm going to take this new chance. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Bellatrix demanded. "What's wrong with '_this'_?" She threw her arms out, putting her whole body on display.

Sirius sighed. "To be honest Bells, I'm tired of only looking, and not being allowed to touch."

"Is this about the sex?" Bellatrix hissed. "Are _really_ basing your _future_ on whether you're getting any or not?"

"I am a man." Sirius said slowly. "I need sex-"

"_I_ can give you sex!"

"-along with other things. I need to feel _loved_, Bella! I need to feel _wanted_."

"_I_ want you!"

"Frankly my Dear, I don't give a damn."

Bellatrix stared at Sirius in shock. "Fine." She snapped, snatching a blanket off of the couch to cover her body. "Fine. Get out. Now."

"Just let me get my things-"

"GET OUT NOOOW!"

**This is short, but do you REALLY want to wait another month for a longer chapter?**

**So I admit my excuse in the beginning of the chapter was a tiny bit far fetched…. What REALLY happened was that my mother poisoned me with an apple after I pricked my finger and then she locked me in a tower and when my Prince tried to climb up my weave she turned him into a frog and threw a glass slipper at him. Then I escaped by turning into a swan and running to my grandmother's gingerbread house, where I found out that a wolf had eaten her (she was a rhymes with witch anyway…), so I hid in an enchanted castle with a bunch of talking inatimate objects until seven kindly old drarevs led me to a yellow brick road and told me to follow the bread crumbs until I reached an emerald city but then I ran into an ogre a donkey and a cat and we had to save a princess and then the princess turned out to be evil and zapped me with her magic mirror and then I ended up here, typing up this load of bullshit….**


	20. Pina Colada

**So…. Sorry for the suckiness of the last chapter. It sucked… So here is a hopefully non/less sucky chapter.**

**A few chappies ago someone mentioned that the wanted more Peter, so here's more Peter. :D This chapter is at**

Peter Pettigrew was an incredibly and utterly confused boy. He was expecting Remus to be distraught and depressed after the rape…or at least be really skittish, but if anything, Remus was acting unusually perky. It wasn't that that Peter didn't _want_ Remus to be happy… it was just that Remus' whole reaction was a bit too nonchalant.

"What's going on with you?" Peter asked one day while he and Remus were changing for gym.

"What do you mean?" Remus chirped. "Nothings going on."

Peter glared at Remus suspiciously. "Bullshit… _something's_ going on… I mean, last week you were all moppy-"

"…Moppy?"

"_Moppy_, and the week before that you were normal, two days ago you were friggin' _raped_, but now you're all sunshine and daises and, quite frankly, it's way to early for this type and magnitude of cheerfulness and it's creeping me out."

Remus blinked. "What?"

Peter narrows his eyes. "Are you on something? You know that you can talk to me about this sort of thing, right?"

Remus laughed and pulled on his shoes. "I'm not on _drugs_ Pete."

Peter looked deeply at Remus and gently squeezed his shoulder. "You can _talk_ to me Rem… I _understand_. Because my second _cousin_ used to be a drug addict... We used to call him Patrick the Crack-head… I can give you his email if you'd like. He'd be happy to help… just like me. I'm sure he'll be willing to meet up with you sometime over coffee or whatnot… Patrick loves coffee… it's his new addiction… it makes his breath smell like ass, but it's better than crack you know…"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure… but Pete, I'm not on crack-"

"Are you an alcoholic?"

"What? No-"

"Snorting glue?"

"Pete-"

"Wasting away your life savings by betting on racing Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches?"

"Really Peter?"

"Suffering from a devastating flesh eating disease?"

"_Ew!_"

Struggling to get over an overpowering Sex Addiction?"

"… Sort of?"

There was a loud silence, then, "Are you fucking serious?"

"_How does everybody know him_?"

"How does everybody know _who_?" Peter demanded. "And how are you a effing _sex addict_? !"

"SHHHHHHH!" Remus waved his hands around wildly, frantically urging Peter to shut the hell up. "I'll tell you later, just don't talk about it!"

"But you're a fuck-"

"_Do not speak of it!_"

And that was it. The rest of the day passed almost normally for Peter. He almost died in gym class while Remus faked asthma, he nearly killed everyone (including himself) in Chemistry class, and he snored at an obscene volume during History class. At lunch he sat with Tonks.

"Hey Dory…."

"Don't call me that, Bitch."

"So what's up with Rem lately? He's acting odd."

Tonks gave Peter a disgusted look over her tuna salad. "Are you forgetting that he's just been _raped_?"

"I'm not talking about that." Peter leaned forward Tonks and tried not inhale the smell of her fishy lunch. "He's been acting… _odd_. Not, like, sad or depressed or anything… but, like, _happy_. Which is very _very_ odd. Considering the circumstances. Don't you think?"

Tonks suddenly looked extremely shifty. "I've no idea what you're speaking of."

"Oh?" Peter leaned in even closer and ignored the uncomfortable look on Tonks' face. "Because I think you do. I think that you know _exactly_ what I'm speaking of _and_ the reason behind it." Peter slowly reached into his pocket and a horrified look passed over Tonks' face.

"No… not that... _Anything_ but that!"

"Tell me what I want to know." Peter whispered as he gently started to gently stroke the thing inside his pocket.

"_Never_!"

"So be it!" Peter whipped to out and Tonks shrieked and covered her eyes. A second later Escape by Rupert Holmes was blasting through Peter's iPhone4Gs.

"_Nooo!_" Tonks sank to the cafeteria floor clutching her hair in pain. "_Not the Pina Colada song_!"

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Peter laughed manically and held the music up in triumph. "I've got you now, Nymphadora!"

"I'll tell you anything you want, just please turn that shit off!"

"Not until you tell me _everything_ that you know!"

"Tell you everything she knows about what?"

Peter jumped. He had not noticed Remus entering the cafeteria. "Nothing."

"Lies…" Tonks whimpered from her place on the floor. "All lies…"

Peter was immediately on the defensive. "Listen, I just want to know what's going on! You're being _weird_, Rem! You were raped and you're acting like nothing fucking happened… you tell me that you're addicted to sex and you expect me not to wonder what the hell is going on!" There was a defeated look on Peter's face. "You… you're my best friend… we've been best friends since we were _thirteen_… and I just want to know what's going on with you."

Remus looked down at the floor, then he looked at the ceiling, and then at his nails. "I… I, um…" Remus coughed. "I'm fine, really. _Really_."

Peter frowned. "But…. but what about what you said in the locker room?"

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. "Can we not talk about this here?"

"Fine." Peter growled. "But you'd better tell me fucking _everything_. "

**NEXT CHAPTER… Peter hears THE story… and Remus gets a dinner invite for Thursday night at the Tonks'!**


	21. Nerve

**SO SO SORRY THAT I'M LATE! PLEASE DON'T BE TOO ANGRY! Don't blame me for the tardiness… blame college applications, super extreme school projects, food poisoning, and puppies that have separation anxiety. If you forgive me then there will be some Sirius Remus interaction in the next chapter, which will come MUCH sooner. I PROMISE. (Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to **lilithasherwood** who gives AWESOME relationship advice.)**

**Oh, and sorry if I don't answer your review… my iPhone has the nasty habit of deleting all of my emails and banishing them to a faraway corner of cyber-space, so that I can never find them again…**

After school that day, Peter insisted on giving Remus a ride home.

"But, I…"

"Get in the car."

Remus sent a pleading look towards Tonks, but she only shrugged apologetically. "I'll call you later."

"_Traitor_!" Remus hissed, as he followed Peter towards his annoyingly expensive car. He opened the passenger side of the car and slumped in his seat. Peter got into the drivers side and glanced at Remus.

"What's your address again?"

"I'm not going home." Remus muttered. "Just take me to the Three Broomsticks."

"Where?"

"The café that's across from the street from that shifty diner where you got food poisoning."

Peter shuddered and pulled out of the school parking lot. "I hate that place…"

A weak smile graced Remus' lips, before it flitted away again. "Why did you offer to give me a ride?"

"Do not insult my intelligence, Rem. You know perfectly well why I offered you a ride."

Remus sighed. "Are you sure that you want the whole story? You may not like what you hear."

"Just fucking spill already, Rem."

There was a tense silence before Remus began to speak. "You know how I only moved here at the end of sixth grade?"

Peter frowned. "You told me that your dad's business moved."

Remus closed his eyes. "He asked them to move him."

"Why?"

"H-he couldn't stand to live in our old town anymore... He couldn't- he couldn't deal with what happened, so he moved us here." Remus took a deep breath and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. "He couldn't stand living in a place where everyone knew that his son was raped."

Peter's hands tightened on the wheel until they were bone white. "How did it happen?"

Remus laughed bitterly. "How do you think?"

"You know what I mean."

Remus shrugged. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. That's all there is to it."

Peter didn't say anything, and they rode in silence for a few moments before Remus suddenly slammed his hand against the window. "Say something!"

"Like what?" Peter sighed. "Remus, this is a lot to take in. Just... just give me a while, yeah?"

"Yeah." Remus snorted. "I'm sure that this whole thing is _real_ difficult to 'take in'."

Silence smothered the inside of the car. Remus was breathing heavily through his nose and attempting to hold back tears, while Peter struggled not to speak, afraid that he would say something tactless.

"Turn right here." Remus said suddenly, horrified to hear that his voice sounded wet and shaky.

"Why aren't you going home?" Peter asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"They kicked me out." Remus said shortly.

"B-because you were raped?"

"Because I'm gay. Pull over here."

Peter pulled over, but he didn't unlock the doors. "Are you going to be okay?"

Remus shrugged and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

Peter sat in the car for a few more moments and watched Remus dart across the street into the arms of a brown haired woman with a massive bosom. Even though he knew that Remus was gay, Peter couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

* * *

Remus sat , fuming, on the toilet seat at Rosemerta's flat. He almost wished that he had his old room back, just so that he could fling himself upon his bed and shut out the world. But, alas, Remus did not have his old room. All he had for privacy was a too small bathroom with a cracked toilet seat and ugly wallpaper with pumpkins on it. So there he was, fuming and furious. He couldn't believe that Peter had the utter _balls_ to pry into his past like that… the nerve.

"Rom?" Remus jumped when Brody's voice spoke through the wooden door. "You all right in there?"

"I'm fine." Remus snapped. Stupid people asking if he was 'all right'…

There was a long pause. "You know, if you chewed your food you'd feel better."

"_I said that I was fine_!"

Remus heard Brody chuckle softly. "There's no need to be so defensive. You have a missed call by the way."

Remus opened the bathroom door and snatched his cell from Brody's large hand. "Why were you going through my phone?"

"I wasn't." Brody followed Remus into the living room. "It rang and nearly gave me a bloody heart attack, and then I got you."

Remus scowled and checked the Caller ID. "I need to call someone back." Remus muttered and dissapared back into the bathroom."

_'Hello?'_

"I'm calling you back."

'_Hey, Rem._' Remus could hear a michevious smile in Tonks' voice. _'What are you doing Thursday?_'

"Nothing… why?"

_'Wanna come over for dinner?'_

**_Sorry it's short, but I needed to get this out… I'LL NEVER BE THIS LONG AGAIN! But... GUESS WHO ELSE WILL BE AT THE TONKS' FOR DINNER? :D_**


	22. I Could Be Your Secret

**I'm late! I know. :( Real life SUCKS sometimes… and that's why I'm late… sorry. :(**

**I can't make any promises, but hopefully Real Life will let me get some typing time in. No matter HOW long the wait though, I will NEVER give this up. And if this fic gets deleted, please PM me and I'll tell you where I'm re-uploading it. And if I cant find a good site (please don't mention archiveofourown. I'm on the waiting list) I will EMAIL you the next chapter when it is done. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to **IloveRemusnSirius**. If you're still reading this I hope you're not still disappointed…**

"_What_?" Remus exclaimed. "Isn't S- your family friend going to be there?"

Tonks just laughed. '_That's why I'm inviting you, Dumbass_.'

"B-b-but…"

'_Exactly.'_

Then there was silence, and Remus could only stare at his phone in shock.

**Thursday night**

"You actually came!" Tonks squealed when she opened the door.

"Of course I did." Remus grumbled. "I told you that I would come."

Despite Remus' less than friendly attitude, Tonks ushered Remus indoors and grabbed his hand. "I'm so, so, so, SO glad that you could make it!" Tonks gushed. "I legit thought that you wouldn't! I was thinking 'he's not gonna show up…' and then you totally did! I opened the door thinking that it wasn't gonna be you, but then it was!"

Remus sighed, and repeated his previous statement. "I told you that I would come."

"I know, but with all that's been going on lately I thought that you might not be up to it."

"I said I'd come."

Tonks gave Remus a fond look and dragged him into the sitting room. "Mummy! Look who made it!"

"Remus!" Andromeda Tonks, a tall and extremely beautiful woman who looked like a queen, hurried over to Remus and planted a motherly kiss on his forehead. "I heard about your fallout with you parents… are you alright?"

Remus glared at Tonks who looked down at her brightly painted toes guiltily. "I'm fine."

"Good." Andromeda failed to notice Remus' glare. "Why don't you go ahead and wash up? We're only waiting for two more people."

Remus flushed violently. He knew which two people Andromeda was referring to.

"Are you alright? You look flushed."

Remus started slightly. "Fine. I'm just… I'm just a bit warm." He muttered and quickly left the living room. He nearly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, breathing heavily. He was going to see Sirius again… he was going to see Sirius again for the first time since Dr. Evans' office. "Fuck…" Remus debated sneaking out before Sirius got there and changed his mind about loving him.

"REM!" Remus jumped slightly when Tonks started to knock on the door. "_Come on out! We have 'guests'!_"

Remus took a deep breath and unlocked the bathroom. Following Tonks into the dining room, a small person suddenly crashed into his knees, making him fall onto the green-carpeted floor.

"REMUS!" A small black haired boy clung to Remus with a huge gap-toothed grin on his face. "Remember me?"

Remus couldn't help but smile softly. "Of course… how could I ever forget _you_, Reggie?"

Regulus beamed. "I'm here with my big brother! He's been really, really, _really_ nice to me today! He got me a new book all about Africa… its called '_Life in the Sara-Getty'_.

"It's '_Life in the Serengeti_'." Remus looked up, and turned the color of an overripe tomato when he saw a certain black haired sexy tattoo artist grinning down at him.

"H-hi..."

"Hey." Sirius held out his hand to help Remus up off of the floor.

"Thank you." Remus whispered, suddenly feeling extremely shy, which was ironic considering how much he and Sirius had already done together.

"No problem." Sirius smiled briefly at him before looking down at Regulus. "What have I told you about jumping on people? Christ, for such a smart kid, you can sure be a dumbass sometimes."

"Sirius!" Andromeda gasped as she hurried over to give both Sirius and Regulus tight hugs. "That is no way to speak to your seven year old brother!"

"Sorry, Cuz."

Andromeda fixed Sirius with a good-natured glare. "It's not ME whom you should be apologizing to."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

Shaking her head, Andromeda noticed Remus standing awkwardly with Regulus clinging to his leg. "Oh! Sirius, this is Remus Lupin. He's one of Tonks' friends."

Sirius started to shake Remus' hand. "Small world." He winked, and Remus nearly overheated.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius turned to Andromeda. "Rem here- can I call you Rem?" Remus nodded. "Well, Rem here was at Harry's birthday party." He turned to Remus. "Harry's my godson."

"Do you know the Potters?" Tonks asked eagerly. "James is sort of a dork, but Lily is _so fucking awesome_!"

"Nyphadora! _Language_."

Before Remus could answer Ted Tonks, Tonks' father, came into the living room. "Soups on!" He exclaimed happily. "Literally!"

Remus found himself smiling softly. Ted was the typical cheesy dad, and he never failed to make Remus smile with his corny jokes and bad puns.

"Boo, Dad." Tonks groaned. "Your puns suck."

"But my cooking's good!" Ted said cheerfully! "Let's eat!"

Dinner was a slightly awkward affair for Remus. The Tonks' and Sirius all chatted happily together while Remus felt too shy to do anything but stare down at his plate. Little Regulus kept up a continuous stream of questions and talking aimed in Remus' general direction.

As soon as the last plate was cleared away from the table, Remus excused himself and fled up to Tonks' bedroom.

"He's not usually this antisocial.' Andromeda's voice wafted up from the kitchen. "I honestly don't know what has gotten into him."

Remus grimaced to himself. He felt bad about his behavior, but he just couldn't handle being around Sirius without possibly doing extremely inappropriate things to his nether regions. Sighing, he went over to Tonks' desk and picked up her math notebook and a green glitter pen. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Remus opened the notebook and started to write. It was calming and therapeutic, and soon Remus was more relaxed than he had been for _days_. Remus was so immersed in the writing that he didn't hear the bedroom door open or the footsteps coming towards him.

Sirius stared at Remus. The teenager hadn't even noticed him yet. "Hi."

Remus jumped and his head snapped up in surprise. "Oh… h-hello." Remus looked back down again, blushing furiously. "Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

Sirius shrugged. "No one can drive you crazy like family. I mean, I love them all to _death_, but they can be way too overwhelming sometimes." Sirius suddenly fixed Remus with a hard look. "Besides, I could be asking you the same thing."

Remus glanced guiltily at the notebook and pen in his hands. "I just needed to get away."

Sirius' face softened. "They care for you, you know. Like a son… or a really close cousin."

The corner of Remus' mouth twitched. "I know."

"So, what's in the notebook?"

Remus' hands tightened visibly on the notebook. "Just stuff."

"Let me see." Sirius gently tugged the notebook out of Remus' hands. "Why are you writing in that thing? Surely I'm much more interesting then whatever's in there."

Remus smiled gently. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He took the notebook back out of Sirius' hands and started to write again.

Sirius frowned, pretending to be offended. "You wound me."

Remus smiled again and kept writing. "You wouldn't feel so wounded if you knew what I was writing about."

"Show me." Sirius challenged, grinning. Remus blushed and handed him the notebook. It was a short poem written with a lime green sparkle pen.

_everyone's got a secret,_

_a tiny little lie_

_like a crocodile's cries_

_a tiny bit risky,_

_and a little bit of fun._

_tiptoeing around shadows_

_and hiding with the sun_

_i could be your secret_

_the toy you hide away_

_i could be your secret_

_i'd not even need a say._

When Sirius looked up he found Remus flushing furiously. "It's not very good, but I-"

"It's amazing." Sirius interrupted. "Really, you should be published or something."

Remus shook his head. "I'm not good enough for that."

"Sure you are." Sirius said confidently. "I may be a shite writer, but I know good stuff when I see it. You've got talent."

A goofy smile forced itself onto Remus' face. "Really?"

Sirius looked surprised. "Of course." He looked at Remus' face and was infinitely glad that he had a chance to try and love this boy. Smiling softly, Sirius pressed a gentle kiss to Remus' mouth and pulled away. "Lets go back downstairs. Teds making hot chocolate."

**Sorry again for the delay. I'll try to get back on track :)**


	23. Chapter 23

So… hi. I'm not dead. XD

Those of who have followed me on this story probably hate me, BUT I am here to make amends. I will be RESTARTING 'Good Boys' and 'Mummy Moony' and hopefully make them better than they were/are. I will be updating them at AO3 at a later date, hopefully with some other fics from different fandoms. (Though my main focus is fanart now) I don't really go on this site much anymore, so if you'd like to contact me, you can either messages me here (cant guarantee a reply though) or you can message me on tumblr. I'm _**mostvillainsneedhugs**_, so… hopefully I'll hear from some of you wonderful, beautiful, and AMAZING people!

I wont be deleting this account, but nothing else will be updated here.

Goodbye for now! : )


End file.
